Dimensiones Expiradas
by Xtrated
Summary: ¿Que ha ocurrido en el universo Z? La maldad ahora tiene un nombre y un plan que ha ido fortificando a través de los años... Un plan que pronto se llevará a cabo. Goku y sus amigos, se enfrentaran a un cambio en su vida... Lidiar con el mundo actual y pelear contra el tiempo... Sobretodo contra ellos mismos.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos ^^ Hoy les traigo esta muy loca historia... Siempre he sido fan de DBZ, y siempre he querido escribir algo sobre esta grandiosa serie! Aunque hasta hace poco fue que por fin decidí empezar a crear un nuevo mundo.**

**Espero sea de su completo agrado y muchas cosas pasaran en este fic, en donde habrá acción, misterio pero sobre todo romance... ¡Habrá de TODO!**

* * *

**Prólogo **

_Recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Es difícil estar en una celebración, cuando no hay nada que celebrar. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a mí, por lo que abro los ojos y veo como mi padre toma una silla para sentarse a mi lado. Se le nota cansado y con las mismas ganas que yo para celebrar. No dice nada, pero se que piensa. Han pasado tantos años desde aquella gran batalla, los mismos desde esa fatídica noche; en la cual perdimos la única cosa que creíamos segura._

-Papá… Si quieres ya nos podemos retirar- _Voltea a verme y suspira, para después regresar su mirada a mi pequeño hermano, quien a pesar de mantener una conversación con sus amigos, tiene el mismo estado de animo que nosotros dos. Aún pasado ya el tiempo, nadie olvida nada. ¿Cómo es posible que sólo en unos días ganes y pierdas todo tu mundo? Son esas cosas que sin más, yo simplemente no puedo explicar._

-Si, se hace tarde y… tenemos que llegar a casa.- _Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos asientos, él se dirige a buscar a mi hermano y yo camino unos pasos encontrando rápidamente a mi esposa. Ella al verme detiene su plática y me mira, para después caminar hasta donde yo me encuentro y posarse frente de mí. No dice nada de momento, pero sé que entiende lo que yo trato de decir._

-¿Es hora de irnos?- _Asiento con la cabeza, logrando que ella haga lo mismo. No sé que me sucede, pero parece que la voz se ha ido de mi garganta. A través de los años, cada vez esta misma fecha, el corazón se me hace añicos, pero hoy… Hoy algo es diferente, sigue estando el dolor dentro de mí, pero, hay algo más. Mi esposa, me mira desconcertada y solo atino a mostrar un atisbo de sonrisa, para no preocuparla- _Iré a buscar a la niña y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- _Ella sonríe y va en busca de nuestra pequeña niña, mientras yo, me reúno con mi padre y hermano quienes se están despidiendo, cosa que yo también empiezo a hacer._\- Gracias por todo, pero es hora de irnos-_ Es tardado despedirse de tanta gente, gente que ya es tu familia. Minutos más tarde, mi esposa regresa con mi hija y ambas comienzan a despedirse… Sin embargo, algo extraño comienza a suceder. En mi mente una, alarma incesante se activa, avisándome que algo no está bien; que algo cambiara. _

-Papi, ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!- _Una luz blanca se empieza a formar alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, observo la habitación y noto, como todos estamos en las mismas circunstancias; volteo en dirección de mi padre, para encontrarme con una mirada de desconcierto igual o peor que la mía. El pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo, e instintivamente coloco en mis brazos a mi familia. Rápidamente, observo de nueva cuenta mi alrededor, donde aprecio caras desde desconcertadas hasta completamente aterrorizadas; pero las únicas que me importan en este momento son las de mi verdadera familia._

-No lo sé, Pan, no lo sé… ¡¿Papá?!- _En eso, la luz empieza a emerger más brillante y por supuesto mucho más aterradora. En los años anteriores he visto miles de cosas que ningún humano se podría imaginar, pero esto… esto va más allá de lo que yo puedo imaginar… ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?... ¿Qué pasará…? Con una fuerza brutal, la colorida luz, empieza a absorbernos, primero lento para pasar a una velocidad sorprendente; transportándonos a un sitio completamente… desconocido._

****** oooo **** oooo **** **

_El sonido del despertador irrumpe mi sueño, anunciando que es hora de iniciar el día, mi cuerpo aún se siente pesado por toda la actividad física de ayer y mi mente me pide quedarme en la cama cinco minutos más; pero no puedo, por más que el sueño trate de vencerme. Hoy es el primer día de clases, después de unas bien aprovechadas vacaciones de invierno y por nada del mundo me perdería el regreso._

_Apago el despertador, me incorporo sobre mi cama y me estiro, tratando de desperezarme; una vez bien estirada, me pongo de pie para sentir el intenso frio matinal que se cuela por la ventana; me encamino hacía el baño, pero algo dentro mí me impulsa a mirar por la ventana. No hay nada… no esperaba nada. ¡Que tonta soy! ¡Es una tontería, esperar algo que va a pasar cuando no quieres que pase!_

_Me aparto de la ventana y ahora si, emprendo mi viaje al baño. En éste, abro el grifo y dejo que la bañera se llene, empiezo a quitarme el pijama y una vez desnuda, me introduzco a la bañera y dejo que dentro del agua fluyan todas mis preocupaciones. Han pasado años, desde que sé y espero este momento, pero… ¿Qué hare cuando llegue? ¿Cuándo ya no me quede más por hacer? Tantas pláticas, tantos planes, tantas recomendaciones; pero... solo uno es el que llevare a cabo._

_El sonido de mi celular me distrae de mis pensamientos, cuidando que no caiga dentro de la bañera, lo tomo y no hago más que sonreír. Me ha llegado ese tipo de mensajes que al leerlos, sabes que nadie ni nada podrá hacer, que dejes la felicidad que te ha causado. Lamentablemente solo puedo disfrutar de este mensaje, en este preciso momento; ¡Si pudiera saber que pasara…!_

_Salgo de la ducha y empiezo a secarme, cuando una ráfaga de aire golpea mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel de pies a cabeza, golpeándome el pecho, causando un sentimiento de vacío en él… El miedo se inserta en mi cuerpo y me siento tonta… Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, a esperarlo… a su presencia. Pero aún así, todavía logra sorprenderme, asecharme; asustarme. Y así como aquella ráfaga llego en un instante… desapareció en otro._

_Salgo apresurada del baño, aún con los nervios destrozados, respirando arrítmicamente. Intento calmarme y hasta después de unos minutos lo logro; comienzo a vestirme seleccionando adecuadamente el vestuario que usare… No es vanidad, ni nada por el estilo pero soy una muchacha guapa, y me gusta verme bien; sobretodo si llevare a cabo el plan que está previsto desde hace algunos meses._

_Una vez arreglada con un conjunto perfecto para iniciar el año, me observo en el espejo y lo que veo me deja congelada; esta detrás de mí, sonriendo, burlándose de mí… ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡No puede dejarme un momento! ¡Sé que este año acaba el trato! Pero no tiene porque recordándomelo a cada segundo… Volteo a hacerle cara y ya no está… Solo se asegura de que sepa que él esta ahí… ¿Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo? Respiro hondo, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras, tratando de mantener la postura… ¡Necesito que me vea fuerte! ¡Que vea que a pesar de todo el miedo que le tengo, no podrá contra mí! Sin embargo, al acercarme a la cocina, un ki conocido se hace presente; mostrándome al Supremo Kaiosama en un estado en el que pocas veces lo he visto… Esta desesperado._

-¡Ha sucedido! ¡Ha hecho lo prometió!… Ellos llegaran en cualquier momento. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Cierto?

* * *

**_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Confuso?... Lo sé, pero les juro que en cada capítulo, se ira descubriendo que fue lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasará._**

**_Agradezco este capítulo a Andy, quien siempre esta dispuesta a leer mis ideas y a aconsejarme... ¡GRACIAS!_**


	2. Una Dimensión

**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Cierto? Este fic, al principio, creí no me iba a dar demasiados problemas, pero ciertamente no ha sido así... La historia ya la tengo desarrollada en un 70% pero, tanto el tiempo como la creatividad a la hora de escribir me han fallado... Estos días me he puesto a actualizar los demás fics que tengo en fila y ¡Pum! llego este... Es un capítulo corto y no dice mucho, pero ya verán como con cada capítulo, la historia avanzara.**

**Sin más, los dejo leyendo!**

* * *

_**18 años atrás…**_

_Me acuesto sobre el pasto húmedo, cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos… Y es un alivio saber, que ya todo ha acabado; que la paz por fin inunda la tierra, que puedo hacer esto, sin la necesidad de estar alerta constantemente y que más allá de lo que paso, del enorme desastre que sacudió a la tierra; nadie tiene recuerdo de eso… Solo nosotros, que quedara en nuestra mente por muchos años; en el sitio donde guardas lo que quieres olvidar._

_Han pasado solo unos días desde todo, lo acontecido en el torneo de las artes marciales, de la destrucción del planeta, de su reconstrucción y sobretodo de la derrota de Majin Boo; aquel momento en el que nuestro más grande rival fue pulverizado. Pero es muy curioso, por que todo se siente igual, todo parece exactamente igual a hace algunos años, a antes de que papá muriera en aquella batalla contra Cell; como si los años no hubieran pasado._

_Es raro, claro que lo es, por que si ha pasado el tiempo… siete años, años muy difíciles, para todos; para mi mamá, para mí y para mi hermano. Fueron siete años, en los que lloramos, reímos y avanzamos; aprendimos a vivir sin él, y por supuesto que lo extrañamos y mucho, pero sabíamos que él había hecho todo por nosotros y sería injusto, guardarnos en la tristeza y detenernos. Pero ahora, y no es por que no lo quiera aquí, siento que hemos retrocedido. Tal vez, este mal esto que siento, por que siempre lo quise de regreso, pero, no sé que sentir en estos momentos._

_Abro los ojos y aunque el sol los lastima un poco, dirijo la mirada hacia el cielo… donde papá y Goten llevan largo rato jugando, conociéndose, viviendo lo que siete años no vivieron; y aunque me sienta extraño y algo confuso por todo; no puedo evitar la sensación de felicidad, que en mi rostro haya una sonrisa que hace tiempo no había… Si que es raro, pero quiero disfrutarlo… Quiero recordar lo que es una familia. _

**Un nuevo mundo**

_Abro los ojos confundido, y lo primero que observo, es un manto anaranjado sobre mí; mi cabeza duele, da vueltas y no me permite pensar con claridad… me cuesta reconstruir lo que ha pasado. Todo es confuso, pero poco a poco, llegan las imágenes de lo acontecido horas, días o meses atrás… La fiesta, la luz, esa luz brillante que nos envolvió a todos y que nos arrastró hasta el punto donde estamos. Trato de incorporarme y al hacerlo, puedo darme cuenta que me encuentro en el jardín de una casa, con los demás en las mismas condiciones que yo. _

_A través del ki que siento y de lo que mis ojos me dicen, nadie está herido, al menos, no físicamente… Vegeta y Piccolo son los primeros, en ponerse de pie y tratar de examinar en que sitio nos encontramos, tan perplejos como los demás; mientras yo, al levantarme lo primero que busco es a mi familia. Videl y Pan se encuentran en un estado de estupefacción, confundidas, pero yo, por un momento puedo exhalar en paz, al ver que ellas están a salvo; giro en torno a mi padre y hermano, que después de el shock inicial, también empiezan a examinar el lugar… Pero hay algo raro, no nos deja salir más allá del jardín, como si estuviéramos en una burbuja._

_-_¿Qué rayos?- _Escucho que murmura el señor Piccolo al ver que no podemos salir y eso aumenta, nuestro desconcierto… No sé que ha pasado, no sé en que sitio nos encontramos y sé que esto puede ser obra de cualquier cosa… un enemigo, quizás, lo más probable; pero aún así, esto traspasa los límites de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado… Fuimos absorbidos por una misteriosa luz, hemos llegado a un jardín, de una casa que en la vida había visto y estamos encerrados, sin oportunidad de salir al exterior u oír algo de afuera… Esto definitivamente, no es algo bueno._

_-_No hay salida, por ningún lado se puede traspasar la barrera, muro o lo que sea- _Dice mi padre, cuyo rostro refleja lo que he estado pensando y lo que los demás temen… Nos estamos enfrentando a algo nuevo, sin siquiera saber a qué o por qué. Videl, Pan, Bulma, Bra y Marrón, miran a todas partes tratando de buscar una explicación lógica y una salida; pero desde donde nosotros lo vemos, no hay alguna, no hay nada, más que fresco pasto a nuestros pies y miles de dudas rondando. _

_Trato de decir algo, pero un ki, nos hace voltear a todos sorprendidos, pero con esperanza de saber. Se trata de Kaio, que se observa nervioso y hasta algo apenado; causando en nosotros aún más sorpresa, para empezar, digamos que rara es la vez que él pisa el mundo mortal, si es que aún estamos vivos, seguido de el estado en el que viene y por último, por que logro entrar a un sitio del cual no podemos salir. Vegeta se adelanta para ser el primero en tomar la palabra, pero mi padre y Krilin, lo detienen, para así darle la oportunidad a Kaio de hablar._

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas que decir Vegeta, bueno, que todos tienen muchas cosas que decir; pero déjenme entregarles el mensaje que me designaron decirles para hacerles saber la situación- _Todos nos volteamos a ver, confusos, interrogantes; la situación en sí, ya era bastante seria y ahora agregando a Kaio serio, realmente incongruente a su personalidad, no mejoraba las cosas… Nadie fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, aguardando lo que Kaio tenía que decir, circunstancia peculiar, considerando que Vegeta no es el príncipe de la paciencia._

_-_Hace algunos años, un nuevo mal amenazaba la tierra; un mal, aún mayor que cualquiera que ustedes hayan enfrentado alguna vez- _Tras escuchar esto, en el rostros tanto de mi padre como de Vegeta, tuvieron cierta iluminación, tan fugaz, como la que cruzó por el mío- _Este mal, no es como otros, su poder se basa en la inteligencia y astucia, hecho por el cual ustedes no los enfrentó. Al llegar a la tierra, consiguió parte de su objetivo, lo que lo llevo a ocultarse, sin dejar rastro alguno, para así poder mostrarse en el momento preciso- _Pero, nunca sentimos nada… no desde hace dieciocho años… La perplejidad, se muestra en el rostro de todos, y aún así, nadie esta preparado para decir nada, no aún… y Kaio, parece perdido en el mensaje que da, como si fuera una máquina. _

_-_Sin embargo, algo salió mal en el plan que elaboraba, llevándolo a la oscuridad durante todo este tiempo, algo, que por supuesto, él no se esperaba… Fue recluido a otra dimensión, sin oportunidad de escape.Más, esta por decir, que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados… En este momento, su plan, vuelve a estar activo… En este momento, empieza la cuenta regresiva para combatirlo- _¿Nosotros somos partes de su plan? ¿Es por eso que estamos en…?- _Ustedes, forman parte vital, de ese plan… Ustedes, están parados, en una nueva dimensión- _¿Estamos en otra dimensión? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Las caras de terror y confusión, no se hacen esperan entre ellas, pero, en nosotros, sayayines y guerreros la emoción crece inmensamente._

_-_Efectivamente, ustedes son una parte importante del plan, pero, forman parte de él, como simples espectadores… Ella debe hacer todo, nadie la debe ayudar- _¿Quién es ella?_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_  
_

-¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen como lo hemos planeado?- _Digo, tratando de controlar los nervios, que carcomen cada parte de mi ser… Planear, es una cosa muy distinta a, llevar a cabo y por más que uno planeé las cosas, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si así sucederán. Esta o este plan es una de esas cosas… La mayor parte de mi vida he seguido miles de planes, que en su defecto, solo unos pocos se han realizado de la manera que pensé; pero éste, sobretodo éste es imprescindible que siga su curso._

-Tiene que salir como esta predicho, no puede salir de otra manera…- _El supremo Kaio toma asiento frente a mí, y me ve con sus ojos, llenos de firmeza y decisión, apartando por un momento aquellos sentimientos con los que llegó a esta habitación- _Por años hemos idealizado esto, y sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos. Hasta este momento, él siempre ha ido un paso delante de nosotros, pero ya no más… Esta vez, estamos preparados- _Asiento, sin estar completamente segura, pero tiene razón… Ya no más, esta vez estaré lista._

-¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Vienen todos?- _Esa cuestión es una variable que en mis manos, ya no cabe; ellos solo caben en un plan en el que ni el supremo ni yo, tenemos idea de lo que conlleva. Y aún así, a pesar de que en nuestro plan no entran, ellos pueden destruirlo todo, destruir todo por lo que he luchado en estos años y todo por lo que me falta luchar… Ellos son la única variable que escapa a nuestros límites._

_-_Trataré de mantenerlos controlados… Si ellos interfieren, será el fin; y no queremos eso… Tú, por lo único que tienes que preocuparte, es por tu parte del plan y por acabar tu último año de preparatoria- _Involuntariamente sonrío, y sin intención alguna me examino lentamente; a pesar de todo, me emociona la idea de que por lo menos, por algunos meses, tendré una vida relativamente normal… ¡Que emoción! Por fin mis últimos meses de prepa…_

_-_En ese caso, será mejor que me… Olvídalo, faltan diez minutos para mi hora de salida. No sé si me levante muy temprano o hice las cosas muy rápidas, por que ya estoy lista y aún no es hora- _Un poco más calmada, me permito sonreír nuevamente, sonrisa que es acompañada por una emitida del supremo… Cuando lo veo sonreír, algo en mí, hace que entre en una calma profunda; que sienta un poco más de seguridad, que me sienta mejor._

-Creo que los nervios te hicieron una mala jugada… Aunque como dirían aquí, "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda"… Creo que suena algo- _Efectivamente, mi celular, suena bajo el bolso de mi pantalón, por lo que en un movimiento rápido, lo saco y sin más vuelvo a sonreír… ¿Existe alguien más tierno que él? ¡No lo creo!- _¡Vaya! Ese chico si que te hace sonreír torpemente. Será mejor que te vayas a la escuela, o vendrá por ti- _Hago una mueca de fingida molestia, eso sí, sin dejar mi torpe sonrisa… ¡No es malo tener un mejor amigo! Y trato de contestar, cuando, nuevamente una ráfaga de aire atraviesa el salón._

_-_¿Qué fue eso?- _Pregunto desconcertada, pero luego, empiezo a sentir una propagación de varios ki, esparcidos en un mismo lugar, lenta pero seguidamente. Asustada, volteo la vista hacia el jardín trasero, pero no logro ver nada… Una masa de oscuridad se cierne por la ventana, dejando a la vista un manto del color del cielo en el anochecer. Sé lo que es, y sé que significa; pero al identificar un ki de los que fueron apareciendo; mi corazón, se compacta y el aire escapa de mis pulmones- _Es hora de ir a la escuela, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases del año…- _Antes de que pueda arrepentirme de lo que tengo por hacer o de que me ponga a llorar como cocodrilo; me miro por ultima vez en el espejo de la sala, respiro profundamente y vuelvo a sonreír. Kaio solo observa, como me observo; pendiente de mis movimientos y sin previo aviso, hace que voltee para así, darme el abrazo, que sin darme cuenta, necesito con urgencia. Después de un rato, muy pequeño, se separa de mí y limpia una pequeña lágrima que cae de mi ojo, me deja respirar profundamente y luego me ve directamente a los ojos._

_-_Todo esto, vale la pena… Nunca haría que hicieras algo que te lastimara… ¡Todo, en verdad todo, tendrá su recompensa y será buena! ¡Esto solo será un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor!- _Esta vez, asiento enérgicamente, él tiene toda la razón; todo esto vale en verdad la pena… Todo esto merece ser, para llegar al final feliz. ¡Un final que yo voy a poner! Todo esto depende de mí y lo haré… Voy a tener mi final feliz._

_-_Lo sé… Ahora si, me voy… La escuela espera y yo, espero por ella- _Tomo mi bolso y una manzana de la cocina, doy unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de entrada; y por una vez más volteo hacia atrás, sigo sin mirar nada, pero me siento mejor… Sonrío, Kaio sonríe en respuesta y avanza hacia mí… Kaio, es de las personas que más quiero… Es como un padre para mí…_

_-_La vida sigue, observen o no.

* * *

_**Sé que en el fic dice que es un GokuxMilk y a la fecha no parece, pero no se espante, claro que lo es, pero, para llegar a esta parte, tenemos que conocer la historia trasfondo... Ya llegara el momento de esta pareja ^^ ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Siguen confundidos? Sigan leyendo! Cualquier cosa, comente en el recuadro que esta qui abajo :D Sus reviews, nos ayudan a crecer ^^**_

_**Azucena45: Sé que en este capitulo, no despejo tus dudas, pero una si quedo clara, ¿No? Gracias por tu review... El numero 1 *-***_

_**Mms: No pronto, pero si actualizado :D Cada vez, habrá más intriga :P Gracias ^^**_

_**Kiara: Ya quedo! Espero la inspiración no me falle esta vez y pueda ser más rápida... Gracias ^^**_

_**Dragon Caritol: Gracias ^^ Espero te guste!**_

_**Rubiir: Te soy sincera, este capitulo me costo más de lo que pensé, pero ya quedo! No muy largo, pero, mejor... Te vuelvo a ser sincera, yo odiaba DBZ pero adquirí la mayor fascinacion por la serie... Gracias ^^**_


	3. Nueva vida

**Regresé! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia que ronda en mi cabeza si descanso... Me gustaría dejarles una explicación de lo que sucederá... Este capitulo así como lo han sido los otros dos y como lo serán otros dos son la parte introductoria del fic, es decir, cinco capítulos serán los que darán toda la referencia a cerca de lo que pasará... Esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar por que he entrado al colegio y me está matando literalmente, pero ya viene diciembre y podré hacer las dos actualizaciones que faltan para que comience la acción.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo!**

* * *

_**1 año atrás…**_

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a hacerlo?- _Pregunto con dificultad, mi garganta es presa de un nudo que no se quiere deshacer, en mis ojos un torrente de lágrimas se amontona y siento como mis piernas están a punto de fallar… El aire me falta y en mi pecho se siente una opresión que me impide pensar con claridad lo que estoy viviendo. Él solo atina a observarme y dándome la mano, me ayuda a tomar asiento, lo que indica que aquello que pregunte no tiene una buena respuesta, quizá no tenga respuesta._

-Estás en todo tu derecho de querer negarte, pero si no tú, ¿Quién?... Tú eres la única que puede enfrentar esto, pero también tú eres la única que puede decidir si lo vas a hacer o no; en cualquiera de los dos casos yo te apoyare; más hay que estar conscientes de que sea cual sea tu decisión tenemos que estar preparados, esperando lo peor- _Él se sienta a mi lado y coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro, para yo así colocar mi cabeza sobre el de él… Respiro profundamente, y dejo una lágrima salir que se pierde en el ropaje de mi hombro amigo sin que él se de cuenta._

_-_Sabes que lo voy a hacer, aunque haya días como hoy en los que quiera tirar la toalla y mandar todo a… freír espárragos. Nunca podré evadir la responsabilidad que sé tengo desde hace muchos años, nunca podré evitar enfrentarme a esa situación, que es mi destino… Haré todo lo necesario para cumplir con lo que ya estaba predicho, ¡No importa el precio que tenga que pagar!-_ Me retiro de su brazo y me acomodo frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y transmitiéndole la seguridad que resuena de mis palabras… Por que si algo es seguro, es que no importa que el aire escape de mi cuerpo al saber que tengo que hacer algo que me hace estremecer y sufrir; algo que no quiero hacer, pero que al final lo voy a hacer… ¡Voy a luchar! ¡Enfrentaré mi destino! _

**Nueva Vida**

-La vida sigue, observen o no.-_ Tras estas palabras, le dirijo una última sonrisa y abro la puerta… La calle me recibe con una brisa fresca golpeando mis mejillas, el aire se cuela por mis poros dándome la sensación de estar en una dichosa mañana, despabilándome y haciendo que las sensaciones sentidas dentro de mi hogar pasen a un segundo término, colocando por delante el sentimiento que me ha rondado desde hace dos días, el sentimiento que me invita a disfrutar esta mañana… El saber que por unos meses más, seré solo otra chica normal._

_Me dirijo al garaje de mi casa, el cual se encuentra cernido de la oscuridad que asecha el patio trasero, trato de no pensar en ello aunque bueno, es imposible que no piense en eso, cuando al entrar al sitio donde guardo mi auto parece ser la entrada a una desconocida dimensión. Tratando de no darle la debida importancia subo a mi auto, pongo mi cinturón de seguridad, piso el acelerador, esperando que en el espejo retrovisor se logre distinguir alguna imagen de lo que sucede… No se ve nada, en mi interior creo que eso era lo que esperaba, no ver nada, no tener nada físico en que concentrar mis pensamientos y mis lamentos. Arranco a una modesta velocidad y dirijo mi vehículo en dirección a la escuela, enciendo el reproductor de música y me pierdo en mis cavilaciones; a mi mente llegan recuerdos espontáneos de los años que llevo viviendo de esta forma, sabiendo lo que sucederá, pero sin poder hacer nada para que no suceda… _

_Siempre me he considerado una muchacha fuerte, decidida y con un estimado valor, mas hoy no siento nada de eso en mí; en este momento me siento como una niña pequeña y espantada, que tiene miedo de todo lo que vendrá y no por las consecuencias físicas que vengan como consecuencia, si no más bien por las consecuencias emocionales que trae de por medio este maravilloso pero torturante plan… Las consecuencias de las que estoy enterada, que nadie más pueda imaginar._

_No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado, puesto que ahora solo estoy a unos pocos kilómetros de la escuela, y realmente no me hubiera dado cuenta de esto si no fuera por las grandes cantidades de Ki que están rondando encima de mí, a una distancia prudencial si, sin embargo aquella excesiva energía contenida nunca podría pasar desapercibida; la energía de aquellos visitantes flotando sobre mí es mayor a la que alguna vez en la vida llegue a percibir… Por alguna extraña razón, este hecho me sorprende más del terror que se supone debería sentir, y eso me aterra._

_Como llevo haciendo toda la mañana, ignoro lo "paranormal" que sucede a mí alrededor y me concentro en lo que sería mi vida sin los sucesos "extraños" que están pasando, por lo tanto, entro al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde estaciono mi auto, agarro mi bolso y bajo, pisando por primera vez el piso de la institución después de un largo mes de vacaciones, pisando por primera vez el sitio que será testigo de cómo mi vida se transforma, el que observara como los próximos seis meses me enfrentare al final de un ciclo maravilloso, me prepararé para una nueva etapa y viviré una nueva experiencia._

_Una vez que encamino mis pasos por el patio principal del colegio, puedo notar como todas las miradas se posan en mí, desde chicos admirando mi extraña belleza hasta chicas envidiosas, deseosas de aventarme un refresco en el rostro en el más lindo de los casos… Aunque eso verdaderamente ya no me causa ningún malestar, estoy de sobra acostumbrada a entrar a un lado y ser el centro de atención, ya que como muchos dicen por ahí, soy de las chicas que a pesar de estar en una completa fachalidad, mi presencia se nota y mi belleza exótica la resalta._

_Mas esto nunca me ha interesado, no me interesa atraer miradas y no lo digo quedar bien, por que he aprendido que nunca quedare bien con nadie más que conmigo misma, así como he aprendido no importa que bella sea, lo importante es todo lo que llevo dentro de mí, mis demonios internos y la manera en que puedo combatir con ellos… No importa si todos consideren que soy la chica más bella que alguna vez hayan visto, por que quien lo dice no ha logrado conocerme, no se ha percatado que no importa mi belleza, que lo que importa es cuantas cosas soy capaz de callar… Solo hay tres personas que conocen mi realidad y a las que no les importa ésta, más si causa confusión en quienes desde arriba me observan._

_Tras pasar por aquella tortuosa lluvia de miradas entro al salón donde tomare mi primera clase de mi último semestre, y otro torrente de miradas comienza pero firme y decidida paso fingiendo que no me he dado cuenta que me observan, tomo asiento unas bancas atrás del escritorio del profesor y de mi bolso saco el libro que me han regalado en navidad, y que tanto me ha gustado. Empiezo a leer y tras unos minutos de lectura desaparezco de la faz de la tierra, para internarme en el mundo que narra mi libro, en la utopía que me gustaría vivir, donde yo no sea la protagonista de los problemas, donde solo sea un simple espectador._

-Un maravilloso libro para empezar el día, ¿No muñeca?- _Al oír la voz que se dirige a mi, dejo el libro en mi pupitre y levanto la mirada. Frente a mi está Daniel, sonriendo con la sonrisa que necesito para mejorar mis mañanas, lo único que hace yo no sonría es el hecho que me haya dicho "muñeca" un apodo que me queda como anillo al dedo, ya que al observarme al espejo fácilmente puedo deducir que mi lugar es en un aparador junto a las muñecas de porcelana por que mi color de piel es níveo, mi cabello más negro que la noche y mis ojos nunca antes vistos de un tono que no deja ver si tengo pupila, pues en ellos solo habita un profundo hoyo negro… Un color que ha hecho, los viajeros de dimensión no dejen de observarme, tratando de descubrir quien soy. _

_-_Deberías estar en tu salón de clases… No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases- _Sonrío en respuesta a la suya y dejo mi libro de lado, notando de reojo que todos en el salón nos observan sin perdernos de vista. Todos consideran que Daniel es perfecto para mí, por que es inmensamente guapo; él es muy alto, todo lo contrario a mí, tiene ojos tan verdes como el césped, completamente diferentes a los míos y un cabello tan hermosamente negro como el mío… Lo que no entienden es que solo somos mejores amigos._

\- No me importa perder la clase con tal de verte- _A pesar de lo que es capaz de decirme. Daniel toma mi mano, lo que hace me sonroje pero acepto gustosa la sensación de seguridad que me causa y le respondo el cariño- _Hoy empieza una etapa de nuestra nueva vida y que mejor que empezarla contigo- _Mis mejillas siento se tornan de un increíble color escarlata, mas no pierdo nuestro contacto visual con él, hasta que algo hace que regrese a la tierra. Un ki se está incrementando. Miro de reojo hacía la ventana, al parecer Gohan y los demás han descubierto una parte de quien soy. _

_-_Forman parte de él, como simples espectadores… Ella debe hacer todo, nadie la debe ayudar- _¿Quién es ella?, ¿De qué está hablando Kaio?... ¡¿Una nueva dimensión?! Todos los que estamos aquí presentes hemos vivido muchas cosas, pero, ¿Esto? No lo creo, no lo puedo creer… Kaio debe estar jugándonos una de sus bromas… ¿Otra dimensión? Que ridículo suena eso aunándose el hecho de que solo estamos aquí para observar y no nos podremos entrometer en lo que sea que este pasando; si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto…_

-Y dinos Kaio, ¿Quién es ella? Y, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer nada?- _Volteo a la dirección en que se encuentra el señor Piccolo, quien ha formulado las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza, para seguidamente volver a recorrer el panorama en el que estamos instalados… Todos miran atentamente a Kaio, esperando su respuesta, mas mi padre y Vegeta parecen perdidos en sus mentes, como si creyeran cada palabra que oyen, como si trataran de idear una manera para argumentar el hecho de que no debemos entrometernos…_

-En unos momentos lo sabrán Piccolo, estará en ustedes descubrir quien el la chica en cuyo camino no deben entrometerse… Es lo único que podrán hacer. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que ustedes solo podrán verla, más ella nunca deberá verlos, ya que eso cambiaria el orden en que tienen que surgir las cosas… En el momento que ustedes traten de hacer algo para interferir, la muerte es lo que tendrán- _Vuelvo a mirar hacía mi padre y Vegeta, los que se muestran aún interrogantes y escépticos ante las palabras que a mí han logrado causar cierta conmoción, pero también una basta curiosidad como a todos los demás…_

-Kaio…- _Mi padre menciona el nombre del dios, en cambio ya no recibe respuesta alguna, Kaio ha desaparecido de la misma forma en la que llegó; desapareció sin decirnos nada más, sin asegurarnos que todo lo que dijo era verídico o una absurda broma… Nos ha dejado en la plena oscuridad de la ignorancia, sin saber que ocurrirá ahora que estamos en "una nueva dimensión"… ¿Qué se supone que sea eso? ¿Qué tendremos que adaptarnos a ella? ¿Qué tendremos que tener una nueva vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?... ¿Qué sucederá ahora que estamos aquí?... ¿De que sirve que estemos aquí, si no hay nada que podamos hacer?_

_Lentamente siento como el lugar se va despejando, como el aire fresco se cuela por el espacio en que unos segundos atrás estábamos encerrados y como una luz más cálida que la que antes nos rodeaba… La burbuja en la cual permanecíamos ha desaparecido, dejando ver un panorama que nunca antes ninguno de nosotros había presenciado. El cielo es de un naranja espectacular que indica apenas esta amaneciendo, aunque es lo único que se parece a donde vivimos pues un montón de enormes casas nos rodean, casas de mayor tamaño que donde vive Bulma, con enormes jardines cubiertos de flores siendo ésta la única referencia a la naturaleza._

_Trato de seguir recorriendo con la mirada el paisaje, cosa que no hago puesto que un sonido me distrae, un sonido que proviene de pocos metros de donde nos ubicamos y que suena parecido al de un auto… Mi padre se adelanta unos pasos para investigar y comprobar nuestras sospechas. Efectivamente es el sonido de un auto, que esta a punto de salir en marcha, lo sorprendente aquí es que esta siendo conducido por una chica que emite grandes cantidades de ki… Una chica que podría ser de quien hablaba Kaio._

_-_Hay que seguirla, tal vez sea ella de quien hablaba Kaio… Algo me dice que es ella ; estoy casi seguro de que es ella- _Debe ser ella, parecerá muy extraño, pero al sentir lo que emerge de su ser me siento atraído hacía ella… Como si fuera lo que estamos buscando, además si caímos en por lo que veo es su hogar debe ser por que ella es nuestra misión. Todos voltean a verme y me doy cuenta en el rostro de mi padre que opina de la misma forma que yo, como Goten también lo esta haciendo y por la forma en que me miran, de igual manera se sienten atraídos por ella._

_-_De acuerdo, iremos todos… Tenemos que estar juntos hasta averiguar más de lo que nos ha dicho Kaio. Hay que encontrar la manera de saber que es lo que sucede- _Todos afirman con la cabeza y con toda la precaución del mundo nos elevamos en el aire… Si es cierto que estamos en una nueva dimensión seguramente s una donde las personas no vuelen. Entre Videl y yo ayudamos a Pan a elevarse, mientras Vegeta hace lo mismo con Bra y Trunks con Bulma, Krilin lleva entre sus brazos a Marrón. Una vez ya todos en el aire, empezamos a seguir el auto, más no podemos ver el rostro de la chica; no podemos verla, solo sentirla._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos siguiéndola, nos percatamos que se ha detenido y ha apagado el auto por lo tanto bajamos unos pocos centímetros hasta obtener una mejor visión de ella, pero segundos más tarde me doy cuenta que no podemos bajar, puesto que nos encontramos en un edificio de tres pisos lleno de muchachos de no más de 18 años… Un edificio muy parecido al Orange School. Con una lluvia de miradas decidimos que es mejor seguirla a la misma distancia en la que actualmente estamos y es lo que hacemos. En cuanto empieza a caminar, me percato que su cabello es de un inmenso color negro y que algo va mal con ella pues todos, absolutamente todos los chicos que ella deja atrás no dejan de mirarla… La observan como si fueran metal atraídos por un magneto._

_Sin embargo, a ella parece no importarle en absoluto ser la atrayente de todos los ojos que hay, incluidos los nuestros, por más que enfocamos la vista en esa pequeña chica no vemos más allá de su atrayente cabello y su pequeña estatura. Sube lentamente el edificio hasta llegar a lo que parece un salón de clases, que tiene grandes ventanales que, estoy seguro, facilitaran nuestra visión. Volteo a ver a los demás y decidimos que lo mejor será que seamos discretos al momento de asomarnos por ellos; ya una vez que nos acomodamos para observar sin ver vistos algo dentro de mí se va rompiendo, aunque no tanto como presiento se rompe el de mi padre y el de mi hermano…_

-Ella es… ¿Es?- _Volteo a ver a Videl y tanto ella como los demás, como yo, tienen la misma cara de perplejidad y sorpresa. Mi cerebro empieza a trabajar con una gran dificultad, incrédulo de lo que veo, incapaz de creer lo que mis ojos ven… Este día ya estaba demasiado raro y no creí que se pusiera peor, pero si lo ha hecho. Ha empeorado y de una manera que jamás creí… Todo es confuso, todo es bizarro; es de un color negro, como lo es su cabello… Como lo son sus ojos._

_Antes de poder dar una respuesta a lo que me ha preguntado mi mujer, observo como un chico muy galante se acerca a ella y la ve como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que quisiera ver y ella responde esa mirada con la misma intensidad… Volteo a ver a mi papá, ve lo mismo que yo y le duele como a mí. Ella es… Ella es mi madre._

* * *

**¡¿Sorpresa?!... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Están sorprendidos? ¿Esperaban esto? Esto como les dije es solo una pequeña introducción pero quiero que vayan conociendo a los personajes que se verán inmersos en esta historia, por lo tanto en el siguiente capitulo conocerán más chicos nuevos y sus historias... Prepárense que después de estos capítulos la narración sera Gohan-Goku y ahí si habrá mucho ¡GokuxMilk!.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**mms: Muchas gracias! Sé que por estos capítulos estarás confundida, pero al pasar de ellos se va ir aclarando la situación... Disculpa la tardanza :3**

**Dragon caritol Z: Espero que esas ideas que tenías se acerquen a lo que pasará :D Esta historia será conclusa, te lo juro, tardaré pero será acabada :D Ya vendrá el GokuxMilk.**

**azucenas45: Jaja es que es un misterio XD y las cosas estarán un poco complicadas pero ya más aclaradas ;D **


	4. Conociendo lo nuevo

**Ha pasado mucho desde que no actualizo, ¡Lo lamento! He tenido demasiados problemas que no me lo han permitido, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste... Solo un pequeño recordatorio, estos primeros cinco capítulos son meramente introductorios, no habrá mucho de la historia en que se centrará realmente el problema porque primero los quiero introducir a lo que será la principal causa de disturbios en la vida de los protagonistas y que conozcan en que lugar se situará la historia... Podrá que el capítulo resulte aburrido pero les recomiendo que lo lean porque el que viene es el que dará pie a iniciar la aventura!**

**Sin más, los dejo leyendo!**

* * *

_**Diez años atrás **_

-¿Crees que esto sea un castigo, qué es nuestra culpa lo que pasó?... ¿Esta… esta es la consecuencia de haber alterado tanto el transcurso de la vida?- _Miro a mi hermano, quien tiene la mirada ausente, viendo hacía el pasado, tratando de recordar que hicimos para merecer esta terrible perdida, pensando en la mala suerte que rodea a nuestra familia y eso, causa que también a mi memoria lleguen cada uno de los terribles momentos que a lo largo de los años hemos vivido, pero sobre todo al más trágico evento que tuvimos y tenemos que enfrentar… Un suceso que nos arrebató la felicidad que por tanto tiempo buscamos conseguir y que nunca hemos alcanzado._

_-_No, no lo creo. A veces las cosas suceden por una razón que está lejos de nuestro alcance, las cuales tal vez no tengan explicación o motivo alguno, suceden por que deben de suceder- _Al pronunciar estas palabras estoy plenamente consciente de que las digo sin convicción alguna, que no soy capaz de creer lo que he dicho, que yo también quiero una respuesta a esas miles de preguntas que he ido teniendo a lo largo de estos diez años en que todo nuestro mundo, nuestra familia se derrumbó sin previo aviso y de lo cual no pudimos hacer nada. _

_-_Siempre dices lo mismo, sin embargo tú sabes que no es cierto, que hay algo más que no sabemos, que no logramos entender…- _Asiento y dirijo la vista hacía mi padre, el cual juega con una pequeña niña de ojos negros, Pan, mi hija… Aquel pequeño ser que me dio luz y alegría en los instantes donde el dolor se apoderaba de mi alma, en aquellos momentos donde deseaba con fervor una sola explicación, algo que me hiciera comprender el porqué de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, de que nuestra vida no pueda ser normal- _Cada día me convenzo más de que no estamos destinados a ser felices, perdemos algo mientras recuperamos lo que habíamos perdido…

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas que, parece irónico que esto sea lo que más trabajo nos ha costado asimilar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que muchas de nuestras experiencias fueron solamente vividas para causar un bien mayor, en donde los intereses que pudiéramos tener quedaban en un segundo término- _Mi hermano suspira y pasa su mano en el cabello, un claro gesto que demuestra que quiere mantenerse sereno, por lo tanto paso mi brazo por sus hombros y le doy un pequeño apretón- _Y una vez que empezamos a vivir para nosotros mismos una sola cosa logró que en nuestra cabeza rondaran miles de preguntas sin respuestas…

-¿Alguna vez… alguna vez te has preguntado si…?- _Sé a lo que se refiere mi hermano, sé cuál es la pregunta que está tratando de formular y sé que esa pequeña duda que surge en él siempre ha rondado en mi cabeza; es aquella constante nunca resuelta, es aquella cuestión que contiene más posibilidades de incluir una verdad que nadie quisiera oír o sencillamente creer, un hecho que hace años, tal vez en el primero que pasó, resultaría imposible de pensar-_¿Qué tal si no hay una ferviente historia detrás de esto?¿Y si esa fue su decisión?...

_Sin darme cuenta en que momento mis ojos se tornaron acuosos siento caer una lágrima, que recorre gran parte de mi mejilla para segundos después desaparecer al final de mi mandíbula, y tras esta, varias más le acompañan, las cuales consiguen transportarme en el tiempo, precisamente al día en que llegamos a casa anunciándole con emoción nuestro regreso, pero ella no salió a recibirnos, no escuchamos su voz ni sentimos su presencia… desapareció sin alguna pista que seguir, como si jamás hubiera existido, como si no quisiera que la buscáramos o encontráramos._

**Conociendo lo nuevo**

_Miro de reojo hacía la ventana, al parecer Gohan y los demás han descubierto una parte de quien soy… Sin embargo, mi vista no se detiene en ellos, no puedo permitir el que sepan que sé que están aquí, no debo verlos, no puedo, esa es una cláusula del plan que estoy por cumplir; ellos jamás deben de saber que su presencia será una constante en mi mente en estos últimos meses, que sabré cuando posan su mirada en mis actividades diarias, que sentiré la desesperación que sentirán al no entender lo que pasa a su alrededor, al no entender lo que fue, es y será su vida después de estos dieciocho años…_

_-_Y así es como… Nena, ¿Me estas escuchando?- _Volteo a ver a Daniel y le sonrió a modo de disculpa, no he puesto atención a sus palabras; él suspira y retira su mano de la mía, cosa que por algún motivo hace me sienta desprotegida, hace que desee siga brindando el soporte al que me aferro cuando las cosas van mal, mas no digo nada, dejo que finalice el contacto solo mostrando el arrepentimiento que siento por perder los pocos minutos que puedo estar con él antes del inicio de las clases- _Son las siete, va a llegar tu profesor y no queremos que nos regañe como la última vez, ¿Cierto?- _Sonríe con el tipo de sonrisa que puede iluminar hasta los días teñidos de gris, por lo que respondo a su sonrisa, se acerca y planta un beso en mi mejilla, algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero que no deja de ser, un pequeño acto que logra se me suban los colores al rostro. _

_Mientras Daniel va saliendo del salón, mi profesor va entrando, y con él, el comienzo de un nuevo día escolar, que logra hacerme olvidar a las personas que marcaran el inicio de esta etapa en mi vida, quienes están afuera, observando como un señor se encuentra al frente de cincuenta adolescentes, explicando algo que la mayoría de los presentes no logra entender o no ponen interés alguno, yo no entro en ese grupo pues prefiero rememorar los sucesos pasados que narra el profesor a centrar mis pensamientos en lo que pasara al transcurrir el tiempo mientras ellos vivan en esta hermosa ciudad en el año 2014._

_El día avanza lentamente entre clase y clase, comentarios sueltos al aire, unos más estúpidos que otros pero que consiguen hacerte sonreír, pasa al igual que pasan las conversaciones silenciosas que se usan al momento en el que el maestro está distraído o que su clase cumple el objetivo de aburrir. Con cada hora que va ocultándose del reloj, los nervios que inundan mi sistema van desapareciendo, percatándome de que a pesar de que mis miedos son infundidos tengo una vida por delante, la cual no pienso desperdiciar por mucho que me pese vivirla de esta manera. No he vuelto a voltear hacía la ventana, pero su ki es fuerte, podría decir que hasta excitante, sólo por el hecho de ser verdaderamente poderoso; prefiero no volver los ojos a ese cristal que marcaría el principio de una serie de errores que por el bien de mi familia no puedo cometer. _

_Mi celular anuncia las dos de la tarde, hora en la que por fin dejo el salón de clases, por lo que levanto mi mochila, salgo del lugar y camino sobre el pasillo del edificio que conecta con los demás salones esperando encontrar a Daniel, puesto que según su horario sale a la misma hora que yo… Mis zapatos causan un cierto tintineo mientras camino y mi cabello se mueve con la lenta brisa que se adentra por las ventanas que iluminan el edificio, no reparo en el sitio que me encuentro puesto que conozco la escuela como la palma de mi mano, no es necesario empeñarme a ver hacía donde voy, mas volteo contrariada al sentir a alguien pasando su brazo por mis hombros._

-¿Perdida en el mundo de los pensamientos, o, sólo en el mundo de Daniel?- _Una vez que giro para encarar a la persona que me está abrazando, me encuentro a Giovanni, con su típica sonrisa seductora, con la que cree todas las chicas caen a sus pies; obviamente no es mi caso, pues este muchacho ha sido mi amigo desde que somos unos niños, se puede decir que después de Daniel, él es mi mejor amigo, uno que no entiende que "el león no es de su condición", es alto, de tez bronceada, ojos chocolate y sonrisa de comercial. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le doy un pequeño empujón amistoso, logrando que retire su brazo de mí. _

-Bueno, si tan concentrada estaba en el mundo de Daniel, no viene al caso tú sonrisa o, ¿Sí?- _Cerca de nosotros, sentada en una banca se encuentra una preciosa chica de cabello rubio, tez morena claro y enormes ojos azules que demandan obtener atención, que demuestran ser parte de una persona hiperactiva, de la mejor… Ella es Allyson, una chica que con el paso de los años no la puedo considerar mi mejor amiga, porque ella merece más que ser llamada así, ella es la hermana que jamás tuve, es quien conoce cada uno de mis secretos y sabe cada uno de mis pensamientos. Se acerca a nosotros y me abraza fuertemente, gesto que le correspondo, después se acerca a Gio y le brinda un pequeño empujón a modo de saludo._

_-_Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?... Bien, gracias y ¿Tú?, Bien, ah por cierto… ¡No estaba en el mundo de Daniel!- _Al dirigirme a ellos ocupo un sarcástico tono de voz, que no hace pierda la sonrisa que tengo en mi rostro, remarcando el hecho de que al conocernos tan bien no es necesario saludarnos, que solo basta vernos para comunicarnos, aunque generalmente nuestras primeras palabras sean dedicadas a mi "amor" por Dany, un tema recurrente, sin embargo, incorrecto, puesto que según mi profesor de psicología son comentarios en que se esconden indirectas. Ally y Gio me observan con una mirada burlona, antes de que puedan decir algo, veo como Dany se acerca a nosotros…_

_-_¿Haciendo una reunión sin mí?- _Una vez que Dany llega a nuestro lado, comienza a saludar, a Ally con un beso en la mejilla y a Gio con su bobo saludo de "hombres", conmigo no repite el saludo pues este llegó en la mañana, en cambio pasa su brazo por mi cintura en un gesto inocente que causa mis otros queridos amigos retengan una pequeña risa; poso mis ojos en ellos indicándoles que es mejor que guarden silencio, puesto que por mi mente ya han pasado miles de maneras en que los puedo hacer sufrir. No dicen nada, pero sé que hay miles de comentarios que quisieran hacer y sinceramente no lo entiendo, lo que yo siento por Daniel es… es solo una muy linda amistad- _¿A dónde iban?

-¿A dónde más? Íbamos a buscarte- _Dan me mira de manera expectante, lo que causa que yo encoja los hombros y me suelte de su agarre para empezar a caminar- _Es obvio que si tú no estás afuera de mi salón, es porque el horrible de tu profesor aún no ha acabado de matarlos con sus aburridas clases- _Ally comienza a reír, su risa es contagiosa, es de esas que logran que cualquier persona que esté a su lado ría, y eso es lo que consigue, los cuatro empezamos a reír por una tontería, se siente bien… Eso es lo que disfruto de estar con ellos, no importa nada de lo que pase a nuestro alrededor, estamos juntos y pase lo que pase, somos inmensamente felices. Juntos._

_Creo que este hecho es el que marca la diferencia de lo que pudo haber sido mi vida, lo que es ahora y lo que tengo que defender para que siga existiendo en mi futuro. Una vez que estamos fuera de la escuela, cada uno toma el camino que tiene que seguir la rutina que tenemos estipulada, lograr la meta que nos ponemos día con día… La mía es olvidar que siguen viendo._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Volteó a ver a mi papá, ve lo mismo que yo y le duele como a mí. Ella es… ella es mi madre, no puede haber duda de eso, es incomprensible que no sea ella, estoy consciente de que han pasado tantas cosas en nuestra vida y que ésta no es la más extraña, data de serlo… ¡Sin embargo es ella! La reconocería en cualquier lado, ¡Por algo es mi madre! Solo basta verla para arraigar el sentimiento de seguridad, de asegura que no podría equivocarme… Sus ojos delatan su identidad, son negros como grandes lagos de abismo, su cabello iguala el color de la bóveda celeste y su figura, pequeña y delicada guarda con celo, la fuerza que la caracteriza…_

_En cambio, hay algo más en ella, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que ve. Demuestra determinación, alegría y… amor, un tipo de amor que sólo llegue a ver cuándo sin quererlo la descubría viendo a mi padre, o cuando en las noches nos iba a contar un cuento, ¡No! Mentira, esa mirada nunca fue de Goten ni mía, esa forma de mirar era exclusivamente para mi papá y ahora, la obtiene alguien más… Un muchacho que no conocemos, que jamás habíamos visto y que sin embargo, logra aumenten mis nervios, más aún que el ver a esta muchacha, porque no es más que una niña, con un extremo parecido a la persona más importante en mi vida y que desapareció hace más de dieciocho años, la edad que aparenta la chica que está frente a mí. _

_Pero, ¿Por qué me preocupa más ese muchacho? Porque mi papá también se ha dado cuenta de la mirada que ella le proporciona, y si yo encontré el dolor mirando unos ojos que demuestran los sentimientos más contradictorios a los míos, no puedo imaginar lo que está pasando por la cabeza, por el corazón del hombre más fuerte del universo; no me creo capaz de poder saberlo, porque una cosa es ser el hijo, quizás no como Goten, puesto que él no estuvo ni la mitad del tiempo que yo estuve con ella, no la tuvo cuando más le necesitaba, pero otra cosa es ser el esposo, que ha vivido tanto tiempo arrepentido por no comprender que lo que ella más necesitaba era que estuviera a su lado, por entender lo que ella vivió al pasar los años sin la persona que ama… No lo imagino… No me imagino a Videl viendo a alguien más así, como me ve. _

_También centro mi atención hacía las demás personas que nos acompañan en esta extraña transición, en el momento más bizarro que hemos confrontado, no sabemos realmente lo que pasa aquí; en absoluto cada uno de ellos está formulando alguna posible teoría, unas más dramáticas que otras, algunas analíticas, diferentes en fin… A mi cabeza, no llega nada, ningún pensamiento que pudiera armar una historia sobre lo que está ocurriendo, no puedo concentrarme, no con la imagen que ella muestra… Es feliz estando con él, sonríe como en años no la vi sonreír y se sonroja cuando él le da un beso en la mejilla… Tiene los mismos gestos que recuerdo a la perfección, esos que aún en las noches visualizo, que deseaba fervientemente volver a verlos, mas no así, no dirigidos a alguien que no fuera nosotros. _

_En un instante, a través de mis venas me percato de un gran incremento de ki, mi papá está furioso, confundido, lastimado… Su rostro demuestra la ira que circula por su cuerpo, la terrible desesperación que siente, todos los pensamientos que se almacenan en su cerebro hacía por lo que está sucediendo tanto con nosotros que nos encontramos incrédulos en la realidad de una nueva dimensión, como por el verla viviendo una vida que ni siquiera yo viví, que está coqueteando con un "niño bonito" y que todos los chicos posan su mirada en la belleza que manifiesta, belleza que por años estuvo resguardada ante la imagen de una esposa "irritante" y una madre "sobreprotectora"._

_Pongo el brazo sobre los hombros de mi padre, Goten hace lo mismo, mis ojos se tornan de color rojo y un sentimiento de apoyo se instala en mi pecho, le sucede lo mismo a los otros dos integrantes de mi primera familia, noto que su presión disminuye, que su coraje va erradicándose, escondiéndose, que trataran de cumplir con el primer punto que nos ha puesto Kaio, se conformaran con ver, descubrir en qué momento se convirtió ella en alguien tan importante como para estar en una misión en la que no podemos, no debemos intervenir._

_Transcurre el día, observamos a esa preciosa chica poniendo atención a la persona que se encuentra frente a un montón de adolescentes que ni siquiera son capaces de fingir que el tema del que se está hablando les interesa. Esto me trae recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando pasaba horas encerrado en mi habitación leyendo los miles de libros que mi mamá me ponía a estudiar, yo los leía ciertas veces con aburrimiento pero otras tantas, con la emoción que genera tratar un tema que te importa, que te hace descubrir una infinidad de cosas que antes desconocías; a ella le apasiona el estudio y viéndola así me doy cuenta que siempre amo el estudio, que inculcó que yo lo amara, que somas más parecidos de lo que creía._

_Mientras esperamos a que suceda algo más, que nos caiga una señal del cielo, Vegeta, Piccolo y Krilin nos informan que exploraran la zona en la que nos encontramos, que regresaran al jardín al cual llegamos y que trataran de invocar a nuestro querido Dios amigo para que nos revele más de este caos; con ellos van sus esposas e hijas, quedando solamente mi padre, mi hermano, Trunks y Videl, a la espera de un movimiento que nos indique cual es el siguiente paso a realizar, solo un pequeño gesto que determine qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, es obvio que si estaremos aquí debemos aprender cómo se vive en este mundo, tenemos que conocer lo que es nuevo… _

_Nadie de los presentes evoca palabra alguna, Goten Y Trunks se mantienen apartados, explorando los territorios de la escuela, Videl hace compañía a mi padre, quien no aparta la mirada de un punto fijo, que lo hace entrar en un vacío donde no hay nada más allá, donde por fin pudo poner su mente en blanco y perderse en la nada, bloqueando sus sentimientos y concentrándose en el problema que enfrentamos de principio, ¿Qué haremos si nos quedamos aquí? ¿Dónde viviremos? ¿Cómo viviremos?... Nuestra adaptación ha sido sumamente necesaria para sobrevivir a cada peligro al que nos enfrentamos, sin embargo, al final del día regresamos a una casa en la cual nos espera nuestra familia, llegamos a nuestro hogar, ahora no tenemos ni siquiera eso… _

_El reloj marca las dos de la tarde, toma sus cosas y sale apresuradamente, me alejo de la ventana y junto con los demás seguimos los pasos que la muchacha da a una velocidad normal. Se detiene abruptamente cuando un joven de piel bronceada se acerca a ella, le pasa el brazo por sus hombros, él le dice algo y después sonríe, luciendo una sonrisa que regularmente se usa cuando tratas de impresionar a alguien, ella le sonríe de vuelta y trata de decir algo, cuando girar el rostro para observar a una tercera persona que ha intervenido en la conversación. Sonríen entre sí, continúan con su charla, hasta el momento en el que llega el mismo muchacho que la acompaño en la mañana… Rodea su cintura, un instinto sobreprotector se cierne sobre mí como lo hace en mi padre y hermano, mas este desaparece cuando noto que junto a él, a ellos, demuestra la felicidad que perdió cuando mi padre murió luchando contra Cell… Ella realmente está feliz…_

* * *

_**Como les dije, el capítulo puede considerarse como un mero capítulo de relleno, pero si lo leyeron bien hay varias cosas que serán usadas en su contra XD Aquí conocimos a tres de los personajes más importantes de lo que será la historia narrada desde el punto de vista de ella, mientras conocerán los pensamientos de Gohan tratando de sentir lo que pasa con la mente de su padre... Hablando de eso, estaba pensando crear una serie de one-shots de este fic en donde el narrador sea Goku, solo serían los momentos más importantes de lo que sucede, como el hecho de verla... ¿Qué dicen? ^^**_

_**MIKASHIMOTA Z: XD De momento si acertaste el misterio de la chica, pero tendremos que profundizar la historia más adelante ^^ Gracias por leer, en verdad me encanta que lean estas tonterías :P Perdón por tardar tanto!**_

_**kiara: Lamento que en este capítulo no haya ninguna aclaración, en el siguiente vendrán algunas, porque si pongo todas perdería el misterio XD , gracias por leer, y la narración en si es algo confusa pero una vez que se vaya aclarando la situación será todo como un río...**_

_**Azucena: Gracias por leer, si se complica pero mientras mas se complica más soluciones encontraras ^^**_

_**Vampira aries: Gracias! La siguiente actualización no tardara demasiado... XD**_

_**Polii: Gracias por leer! Confusa, pero eso es para mantener el misterio! **_


	5. Cuando llega la noche

**Tres meses sin actualizar u.u Lo siento tanto! Sé que prometí no tardar tanto, pero estos últimos meses acabe mi primer año de Universidad y sé que ustedes sabrán lo estresante que es, y pues también he tenido días de depresión total, tanta que no he escrito ni de aquí, ni de allá... No he escrito mucho. Sin embargo, la semana pasada, hubo un problema con el poste de luz que ofrece a mi casa y me quede sin luz, así que aproveche que la computadora estaba cargada y escribí lo más que pude, acabando este capítulo y comenzando el siguiente, que sin duda alguna saldrá la siguiente semana... Sin más los dejo leer, avisándoles que con este capítulo acaba la parte introductoria del fic y comienzan a revelarse los misterios! **

* * *

_**Cinco años atrás**_

-Imaginé que te encontraría aquí- _Volteó la mirada hacía donde surge tan conocida voz, que suena como agua dormida, tranquila y serena; sonrió con discreción, para enseguida regresar mi atención al maravilloso paisaje que ofrece el techo de mi hogar. Exhalo un suspiro lento y calmado, abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho y trato de evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, recorran el blanco camino que desciende de ellos hasta terminar desapareciendo en el fin de mi barbilla. Él se sienta a mi lado e inhala el cálido aire que golpea con suavidad nuestros rostros- _Es peligroso estar aquí afuera a estas horas…

-Es igual de peligroso que estar ahí adentro… Solo que aquí aumenta la posibilidad de que caiga y muera, sin que él tenga la oportunidad de disfrutar mi muerte, ¿No crees?- _La poca luz que desprenden los faros de la calle, ilumina su rostro por lo que puedo notar que mi comentario no ha sido de su agrado, y sé que es normal su reacción… No es fácil hablar de la muerte cuando se tiene tan poco viviendo- _A veces subo aquí a pensar… Es un buen lugar para escapar de todo el alboroto que se arma ahí adentro- _El aire comienza a soplar con mayor intensidad, que se llega a diferenciar por el constante movimiento en el que mi cabello se mueve; suspiro y él pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros._

-Bueno, no te puedo culpar… Adentro las cosas suelen ponerse intensas, es interesante… Pero hay ocasiones en el que se quiere poder liberar la mente para pensar en alguna cosa, sea cual sea… Así que, ¿Qué es eso en lo que piensas, linda niña?- _Sonrió y pongo la mirada en el bello resplandor que emite la luna, que se alza sobre los tejados iluminando los grandes jardines de la zona, llenos de frondosos árboles y extravagantes caminos que unen las entradas principales de las casas con la acera…Algo hermoso de presenciar, si no fuera porque desde hace un año es la visión que me acompaña en las noches donde el sueño me abandona, donde la preocupación me invade…_

-En el tiempo… En cómo avanza tan deprisa, sin llegar a detenerse por nada y… por nadie, en que dentro de algunos años, todo esto… Toda mi vida será como un hermoso recuerdo, fugaz, pasajero. Es difícil creer, que mi… perfecta vida es una completa falsedad, que solamente estoy aquí porque…- _Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, las limpio a una velocidad anormal y controlo los sollozos que como fieras tratan de escapar de mi garganta. Kaio, en su torpeza con respecto a las emociones humanas, golpea mi espalda en señal de camarería, sin entender que necesito el abrazo que me niego a pedir._

_-_Tu vida es de todo menos una mentira… Te he cuidado desde hace ya tantos años y sé que este es el lugar donde perteneces, sé que este es tu mundo… Aquí es donde podrás ser quien siempre has sido… Es cierto que no deberías vivir en este sitio, pero también es cierto que siempre se debe estar en donde se pueda ser feliz… Tú eres feliz- _Asiento y me levanto del piso, estiro un poco los brazos y sin previo aviso me lanzo a Kaio, aprisionándolo entre mis brazos, él me devuelve el gesto durante unos segundos hasta que se levanta, ayudándome a hacer lo mismo._

-Tienes razón, no dejare que esto me afecte más de lo que debería… Al fin y al cabo aún faltan varios años para que se realice esa estrategia que llevas planeando desde hace trece, ¿No?...- _Kaio asiente y sonríe junto conmigo_\- Será mejor que entre, ya está haciendo frío y no me quiero enfermar, tengo que aprovechar todo lo que pueda… Antes de que él de inicio al juego.

**Cuando llega la noche**

_Después de pasar un rato con mis amigos, nos despedimos y subo a mi auto, me pongo en marcha hacía el siguiente destino de mi rutina diaria… El sitio a donde voy no es muy lejos, sin embargo, es un lugar al que debo llegar con una puntualidad rígida y precisa. Manejo a una velocidad moderada, lo que hace mi trayecto solo dure quince minutos, en donde escucho suave música que hace relajar mi mente de tan ajetreada mañana, donde la escuela fue el menor de mis problemas… Sigo sintiendo el ki de ellos y por más preparada que piense estar, por más que sé estarían aquí desde hace años, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda y… triste._

_Al estacionar el coche en el garaje del edificio, saco mis cosas de la cajuela y subo las escaleras que conectan con la recepción del lugar, ahí sentada tras el escritorio está Johana, quien me saluda cortésmente y me comunica que mi querida profesora aún no ha llegado, lo que me hace respirar tranquila y relajar los músculos… Estoy en clases de ballet con Madame Monique desde hace años, una actividad que por más riesgosa que sea para mi salud y mi vida, me ha ayudado a sobrepasar los tragos amargos a los que me he tenido que enfrentar, me ha servido para descubrir quién soy, y quien quiero ser, sin ser influenciada por la sombra que me persigue…._

_Pasan cinco minutos desde que estoy en el salón de baile hasta que llega Madame Monique con el sequito de estudiantes que conforman la clase… A su entrada, comienza las tres horas más pesadas de mi rutina diaria, sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio, del esfuerzo, de la insensibilidad y rudeza con la que nos trata Madame, del desgaste físico que me provoca la actividad, después de estar con mis amigos, ésta es mi parte favorita del día, es lo que más disfruto hacer y lo que mejor se hacer… Bailar para mí es como lo es para ellos pelear o enfrentar al más peligroso villano que jura y perjura que destruirá la tierra, es perderme en un mundo en que la música guía mis instintos, mi pensar, donde la pasión que siento por el arte se une a la perfección de la figura humana… El bailar para mí… Lo es todo… _

_Siento la música dentro de mi ser, vibrando, regalándome los más bellos momentos, en donde siendo quien soy paso a ser alguien más, sin perder mi esencia, mi espíritu… Sin perder los sentimientos escondidos en mi subconsciente, que gritan suplicando ser expresados en un delicado movimiento o en una pasional mirada, ya que en palabras jamás podrán escapar. Bailar ballet me llena, me traslada a cualquier mundo en el que no recuerdo que alguien destruyó a mi familia, que ocupó un sitio en este lugar que no me pertenece, que ellos están aquí observando sin tener explicación alguna de lo que ocurre, que él me quiere muerta…_

_Perdida en el vaivén de la suave melodía, no me percato de que el fin de la clase ha llegado, por lo que David me regresa a la realidad que tengo que enfrentar día con día, le dedico una sonrisa incómoda y me retiro a los vestidores, en donde me doy una corta ducha que me relaja el cuerpo. Una vez que me vito, salgo del edificio, me acerco al auto, donde vislumbro a una persona recargada en él, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y mi respiración se vuelve errada… Noto como el miedo se apodera de mis sentidos… Camino lentamente hasta llegar al auto, preparándome mentalmente para enfrentarlo… Es la segunda vez que se aparece en el día y eso es peor que el peor de los augurios._

-¡Tranquila! ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- _Respiro profundo al darme cuenta que la sombra no era más que David… David es, por así decirlo, el único amigo que tengo aquí, es el mejor de la clase, baila como si su vida dependiera de ello, y hasta cierto punto así lo es, para todos… Sin embargo, el estar con él no es de mi completo agrado, porque sé que siente algo por mí que va más allá de nuestra amistad, algo que nunca corresponderé. Es muy lindo, a pesar de sus momentos de superioridad y de lo que las malas lenguas dicen respecto a su sexualidad, pero solamente es eso… Lindo. _

-Es de mala educación espantar a la gente, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?... Creí que ya te habías ido- _Abro la cajuela del carro y meto la maleta, al cerrarla, me recargo en la puerta del conductor, con lo que espero entienda que ya me quiero marchar, que necesito hacer más cosas y que no me puedo quedar a charlar. David se aparta del auto y coloca sus manos en su bolsa, lo que lo hace ver tan tierno… Él es alto, rubio, de ojos café claros, rostro perfilado y delgado, sonrisa engreída… Es un galán de pies a cabeza, que desafortunadamente no provoca nada en mí._

_-_¿Llevas prisa?- _Asiento y él bufa levemente- _Bueno, te dejó… Tal vez mañana podamos platicar un rato_\- Me despido prometiéndole el quedarme unos minutos más con él. Comienzo a manejar por la carretera en dirección a mi casa, donde me estará esperando un exquisito platillo para comer, y mucha tarea por realizar, al igual que el supremo Kaio con un resumen completo de lo que Gohan y los demás hicieron en la incertidumbre del día… Supongo que en cuestión de unas horas Kaiosama bajará a explicarles que alguien va detrás de mí, que yo he vivido aquí desde hace dieciocho años y que sé que muy pronto tendré que enfrentar al villano que se esconde entre las sombras de una terrible profecía… La que impide ellos se involucren en mi vida._

_Después de veinte minutos manejando, perdida entre mis pensamientos, visualizo el umbral de mi hogar, iluminado de pies a cabeza, mostrando el esplendor de la zona en la que vivo y con esto, anunciando que la casa ya no está sola, que hay alguien en su interior que seguramente espera mi presencia. Aparco el auto en el garaje, saco mis cosas de la cajuela, camino unos pocos pasos y entró, con la típica sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro al llegar, una que anuncia la felicidad que siento al saber que he podido superar otro día sin algún disturbio, sin algún accidente, y que me permite respirar tranquila por poder encontrarme con la gente que quiero._

_Y tal como lo supuse, de la cocina sale un peculiar aroma que invita a caminar hasta ella, un aroma que anuncia la hora de la cena y con ello un rato de pereza, antes de ponerme a trabajar en los asuntos pendientes que tenga. Me recargo en una pared y lo veo, de pie junto al fuego, haciendo uno de sus miles experimentos culinarios; él voltea a verme y sonríe, invitándome a tomar asiento y comenzar a comer… Así lo hacemos, los dos sin siquiera ir al comedor, nos sentamos en la barra de la estancia y empezamos a llevar la merienda a nuestras bocas, como lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace un mes, sin ninguna formalidad… No las necesitamos._

_En el transcurso de la cena, platicamos de todas las cosas que nos han ocurrido en el día, riéndonos y bromeando, y el que este así conmigo, hace que me dé cuenta de que problemas siempre voy a tener, que aunque caiga al final del abismo, jamás me daré por vencida y buscare la salida, porque hay alguien que tendrá la comida hecha, esperándome para disfrutarla en compañía. Y cuando veo sus ojos veo lo que he tratado de buscar en todo el día… __**"No estás sola, yo te apoyo, pase lo que pase…"**__ Anidándose en mí pecho el valor para continuar con esto._

* * *

_Ella se queda un rato charlando con los tres chicos que la han acompañados desde que salió de su salón de clases, minutos en los que la he visto reír muchas veces más de las que recuerde haberla visto en la vida, y eso es algo que… Me mata lentamente, es que, ¡Simple y sencillamente no lo entiendo! ¡No logro comprender que está pasando!... Estoy completamente seguro de que ella es mi madre, es idéntica a mis recuerdos, a las fotos que conservo escondidas entre mis cosas, y sin embargo, no es la misma persona que conocí… Esta chicha brilla por su jovialidad, su alegría, su carisma… Su forma de ver a ese tipo._

_De un momento a otro, observo como ellos se despiden y cada uno toma un rumbo; ella sube a su auto, comenzando a conducir, lo que mi padre, mi hermano y yo aprovechamos para seguirla y poder hablar sobre la situación, a mitad de camino Piccolo, Krilin y Vegeta se nos unen, informándonos de la situación… En el jardín no hay evidencia alguna de lo ocurrido, como si el momento en que estuvimos encerrados ahí no existiera, y por lo demás la zona parecía ser como cualquier otra ciudad de nuestra dimensión, lo que los haría pensar que efectivamente desde el principio se hubiera tratado de una broma, si no fuera por el año que el calendario marcaba… "2014"._

_Sin decir algo más, vemos como ella se estaciona en un edificio repleto de cristales, saca una cosa de la cajuela y se pone en marcha, saludando a cualquier persona que se le cruce en el camino, hasta llegar a un sitio en donde nuestra visión se pierde… Desconcertados, tratamos de averiguar a donde ha entrado, sin mucho éxito, dejándonos en estado de shock al verla salir envuelta en una prenda que no deja mucho a la imaginación, mallas y leotardo que se adhieren a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, delineando cada una de las curvas que siempre trato de ocultar bajo sus amplios kimonos. Siento como la sangre va fluyendo a mis mejillas, coloreándolas de un intenso rojizo y me percato de que no soy el único que se siente morir de la vergüenza… Que todos están igual que yo, a excepción de mi padre, el cual está rojo de ira… Rechinando los dientes al verla vestida así sin ningún pudor, cuando tiempo atrás, él era el único que la veía así._

_Todos, absolutamente todos, concluimos que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería apartar el rostro de esa escena, concentrarnos un poco en pensar que preguntaríamos a Kaio cuando este apareciera en la noche, con detalles sobre esta nueva vida, sin embargo, antes de que nos pongamos en marcha para alejarnos de la ventana, suave música se cuela a través de las paredes, inundando mis oídos con vaivenes relajantes de notas musicales que se almacenan en las neuronas y que logran calmar al pensamiento más salvaje. Atraído por el ruido, regreso toda mi atención a la ventana y lo que veo me hiela el alma._

_Ella se mueve al compás de la música de una manera delicada, graciosa, esplendida, tan sensual, tan precisa, tan perfecta… Como si se tratara de una pelea coreografiada, exacta, con movimientos sutiles pero precisos, con una pasión desmesurada, con la misma enjundia con la que nosotros peleamos al ver la tierra en peligro. Al presenciarlo noto que los demás contemplan la misma belleza que yo, que estamos atraídos como imanes a cada uno de sus movimientos que se dirigen a un muchacho que la acompaña en la travesía del viaje… Que me hace dar cuenta, que es imposible que ella pase desapercibida a los ojos masculinos. Eso duele, duele porque sé que mi padre nunca aceptara que ella ya no sea mirada solo por él y que ella enfoque su vista en alguien más._

_Así como empezó la magia generada por la música, se acaba en cada minuto que pasa y no porque deje de ser bello, sino porque al final nuestros sistemas reaccionan al evento que estamos viviendo, a la presión que nos genera estar en un lugar que se refleja igual a las ciudades que conocemos y que hemos defendido incontables veces, y que están distantes de serlo… Merma más en nosotros la realidad de nuestro presente que la fantasía en donde nos envuelve cada uno de sus movimientos. Suspirando nos ocultamos a unos pasos de su auto, en donde dejamos que ellas descansen un poco mientras nosotros analizamos la situación y recabamos cada cosa que hemos observado desde que llegamos, enfrascándonos en una charla que no tiene principio ni fin._

_Sin tener conocimiento del tiempo, oímos como unos zapatos se acercan a nuestro sitio, mi padre voltea y la ve, ahí de pie, pálida, más de lo habitual, respirando erráticamente, observando un punto fijo en su auto, lo que genera enseguida voltee a ver qué es lo que la tiene estática. Una sombra. Ella tomo control de su cuerpo, camina hacía su auto y ahí se encuentra al chico con el que ejecutaba tales piezas de baile, aunque realmente no parece muy feliz de verle, respira tranquilamente y relaja sus músculos, sin embargo, hay algo extraño pues él no es la sombra que minutos atrás vi. Platican unos minutos, en los que percibo que la mirada del chico dista de ser la de un amigo común, una mirada que refleja lo mismo que el chico que la recibió con tanta efusividad, en cambio, la de ella es de fastidio e incomodidad… La conozco, la conozco también que me martilla el alma, pues sé que cuando ve de la forma que vio al chico de la mañana, es la forma en que lo vera para siempre… Ella lo ve con amor._

_Se sube a su auto y maneja… Nosotros la seguimos como lo llevamos haciendo en el día, percatándome de que si es verdad lo que dice Kaio esto se volverá una costumbre, se volverá en lo que haremos día con día, se volverá en una tortura mortal… Lentamente me acerco a mi padre, quien raro de él, no ha pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el día, no ha dejado de pensar. El me observa cuando me coloco a su lado y profiere un suspiro que desgarra mi alma, un suspiro cansado, dolido… Y veo que su mente siempre positiva se va llenando de odio, de rabia, de tristeza, de soledad, de desamor… Y quema como nunca, porque así no es mi papá, no quiero que esa persona vacía que estoy viendo, dure por la eternidad._

_Sin darme cuenta en que instante ella se detiene, noto que nos encontramos en el patio de esta mañana, como esta vez sí podemos ver el interior de la casa y como es el lugar que más se siente familiar. Adentro de la casa, está ella con alguien más, alguien que la mira distinto a los demás chicos que hemos visto estos días… Ese chico la mira con cariño, con confianza, con amor, pero no el amor con el que se ve a una pareja, sino como, un amor con el que yo veo a Pan o a mi hermano, la ve con un amor condicional, un amor que también ella le profesa._

_Todos nos sentamos en el césped, callados, cansados, desconcertados, con millones de dudas y con tantos pensamientos que ninguno puede expresar, que nadie quiere decir… Y así pasan los minutos, aguardando que Kaio haga su aparición, que nos diga que pasara, que nos de palabras que reconforten nuestros espíritus, que acallen nuestras mentes, que nos ayuden a comprender que será de nuestras vidas… Que haremos en un sitio que no conocemos. Y antes de que aparezca ese manto oscuro que cubre el cielo en el que Kaio puede hablar con toda la seguridad del mundo, escucho a mi papá pronunciando las palabras que prefería evitar… _"Sabes, desde que regrese de la pelea con Boo, las cosas con tu madre no iban bien… Había cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonar y de las cuales yo no pedí perdón… Desde ese momento ella dejó de verme como lo mira a él"

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario al respecto! Como les dije, este ya es el fin de la introducción y la siguiente semana comenzare con la parte central, revelando uno de los mayores secretos que habrá...**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Vampira aries: Gracias por leer! Espero no hayas muerto y hayas disfrutado este pequeño capítulo n.n**_

_**Zabitamt1975: Pues si maltratare un poco a Goku, pero será interesante ver como consume un poco de su propia medicina XD Gracias por leer!**_

_**Krayteona: No te preocupes, sé que es confusa pero en los siguiente dos capítulos la parte de donde desaparece Milk, se explicaran muchos puntos de tus preguntas XD solo que por aquí no las puedo contestar, si no se rompería el misterio :P Gracias por leer y si quieres spoilers búscame en face XD ahí doy muchos XD Espero que en este tiempo salga a flote la idea de hacer todo desde la perspectiva de Goku n.n**_

_**Mikashimota Z: Gracias por leer y esperar, esta vez te aseguro que no esperaras mucho n.n Gracias!**_

_**Mms: No la dejare, te lo juro XD pero si tardare algo :P Gracias por leer!**_

_**Kiara: Para mi también siempre fue bonita, solo que le paso lo que a muchas mujeres una vez que se casan, y creo que Akira quiso demostrar eso... Te vas a llevar grandes sorpresas con respecto a su relación con Goku, espero las sigas XD Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Verdades al descubierto

_**Hola chicos! Pues lo prometido es deuda n.n Y yo les prometí que esta semana iba a haber actualización! Con este capítulo iniciamos la parte fundamental de la historia! Descubriremos los primeros secretos que se estuvieron guardando, y va a dar un giro a la historia de 180°, que espero les guste! **_

**_Entonces... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

_**Dieciocho años atrás **_

_Abro los ojos y aunque el sol los lastima un poco, dirijo la mirada hacia el cielo, donde papá y Goten llevan largo rato jugando, conociéndose, viviendo lo que en siete años no vivieron; esto, hace que me sienta extraño y algo confuso por todo, mas no puedo evitar esta increíble sensación de felicidad, no puedo borrar la sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro, como no lo hace en años… Sé que es algo raro, pero quiero disfrutarlo… Quiero volver a sentir lo que es tener una familia… Deseo tener lo que perdí en aquella batalla… Anhelo que mi hermano viva tranquilo y en armonía el estar junto a nuestros padres, como yo no lo hice._

-¡Gohan! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!- _Escucho la voz de mi hermano detrás de las más alejada nube que cubre los cielos, sonrío tiernamente y me levanto del húmedo césped que amortiguaba mi peso, estiro los músculos, doy un rápido suspiro y me elevo sobre el cielo; mi hermano vuela de prisa a mi lado y mi padre sale de su escondite para así vernos los tres envueltos en una divertida danza de juegos, donde cada quien busca el mejor sitio donde esconderse y ser encontrado por alguien más… Estoy consciente de que para ya contar con dieciocho años parezco un chicuelo de menos edad… No me importa, es genial regresar a esa etapa donde las obligaciones no sobrepasaban los límites que me imponía mi mamá con respecto a mis tareas._

_-_¡Niños! Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regresemos a la casa o su madre nos dejara sin cenar- _Los tres descendemos hasta colocar los pies en el pasto y emprendemos el viaje de regreso a la montaña Paoz. En el viaje, Goten va encima de los hombros de papá y yo, como siempre, voy a su lado, algo que me conforta… Pero siendo sincero, no logro evitar que los celos se instalen en mis huesos, puesto que, por muy mal que se entienda, Goten fue, es como mi hijo y estoy siendo desplazado de un lugar que nunca me correspondió y asumí con gusto. En mi cabeza suceden demasiadas cosas que por más que quiero detenerlas, siempre se escabullen, creando en mi interior una inestabilidad que no me deja deducir cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos ante su regreso._

_El camino pareció acortarse, debido a que todo el trayecto mi hermano le fue contando a mí padre parte de las aventuras que ha vivido a lado de Trunks, en la escuela, con mi mamá, conmigo… Todos los días le cuenta algo diferente, una sola historia para que a la mañana siguiente aún tenga un repertorio de anécdotas de narrar, guarda con fervor cada pequeño recuerdo que le parece importante para obtener unos minutos de atención de papá y el reconocimiento como el hijo que no llegó a conocer hasta aquella vez, en el torneo de artes marciales. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de nuestro hogar, un terrible pánico invadió nuestros sistemas nerviosos…_

_Tras unos segundos de agonía, en los que nuestro cuerpo se paralizo y el mundo aparento detenerse, corrimos como si de una maratón se tratara hasta el interior de la casa, que mantenía un aspecto tranquilo, casi igual a cuando la dejamos… Las cortinas están abiertas de par en par, la televisión prendida en el canal de música que mamá adora oír, el aroma a limpio flota por la estancia y la lumbre calienta aquel platillo que cenaríamos… No hay nada diferente, a excepción de que… Mamá no está en la casa y… No podemos percibir su ki… Mi padre de inmediato comienza en su búsqueda, subiendo y bajando escaleras, con la vaga idea de que pudo sufrir un desmayo o algo por el estilo… Pero sé que no es así, aunque se haya desmayado, su ki se sentiría por muy mínimo que fuera, y no hay rastro de él… Es como si se hubiera extinto… Como si jamás hubiera existido… No hay señales de su presencia, de ella. _

**Verdades al descubierto**

_Ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche en que mi padre me confesó algo que ni en sueños podría haber imaginado, en donde, después de tantos años tuvo el valor para mencionar las fallas matrimoniales que enfrento con mi madre, en la cual expresó su arrepentimiento y pesar por no haber actuado adecuadamente a las eventos pasados, consecuencias de las grandes peleas que se llevaron a cabo desde que cumplí cuatro años… Esa noche observe a mi padre peleando contra su orgullo para admitir que, todo el tiempo que estuvo casado con mi madre, ella fue la que luchó para llevar a flote su relación… Lo vi reprochándose el no haberla buscado como debió de ser desde el momento en que su rastro desapareció._

_En ese momento comprendí demasiadas cosas con respecto a los últimos días en que mamá estuvo con nosotros, los silencios incómodos que se generaban en la cena o, las veces en que sentí la presencia de mi padre durmiendo en el sillón de la sala… Entendí que aquellos momentos que disfrutamos juntos el regreso de papá, realmente no fueron por ellos, fueron por nosotros, sobre todo por Goten, le dieron una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para descubrir lo que es una familia… Supe que aquel sentimiento de desconcierto que sentí aquella mañana donde Goten y papá jugaban, era una completa farsa, porque no era cierto que las cosas fueran igual a antes de la batalla con Cell, solo que no me di cuenta hasta hace un mes._

_Sin embargo, fue muy corta la charla que mantuvimos, ya que Kaiosama llegó interrumpiendo todas las preguntas que se generaban en mi cabeza, todas las ansias de saber qué fue lo que pasó en la vida de mis padres, antes de que ella se esfumara, llegó para generar más incertidumbre y dudas que distaban del pasado y se presentaban como hechos a realizar en un presente; Kaio nos ofreció más detalles del mundo en el que nos encontramos, sin dinosaurios o autos voladores, sin presidentes que fueran perros de raza y sin personas que tuvieran habilidades asombrosas como las nuestras, sin que pudieran elevarse a los cielos, sin que hubiera villanos poderosos, un lugar con una vida simple y formal._

_Una vez que terminó su coloquio, nos hizo acompañarlo a una zona cercana de la casa que habita la muchacha, mostrándonos una serie de apartamentos, en los cuales residimos actualmente; es un edificio para nosotros solos que nos otorga la libertad de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que pasó o llegue a pasar. En esa ocasión también nos brindó dinero de esta dimensión para poder irnos integrando a la sociedad… Para mi familia fue difícil aceptarlo, más no teníamos, no tenemos otro remedio que vivir así. Pero, la mayor sorpresa de todas fue que en el transcurso del día, mientras nosotros la investigamos a ella, Kaio se encargó de buscarnos trabajos adecuados para adaptarnos a esta dimensión, al igual que escuelas para que las chicas se mantengan ocupadas y no desarrollen algún tipo de depresión por los cambios. Y al acabar sus explicaciones, se fue y no lo hemos vuelto a ver._

_Así que, sin su asesoría hemos tenido que ir descubriendo en que nuevo reto estamos acorralados, empezando con investigar ¿Qué es lo que hace la gente aquí? ¿Cómo vive?, ¿Qué come? ¿Qué viste?... Adaptándonos, claro no con mucho éxito, ya que es imposible que el señor Piccolo pase desapercibido, mas, creo que cabe recalcar que la mayoría de nosotros a entendido bien la situación, obviamente, no el porqué, si no lo que se hay que hacer… Estamos tratando de dar lo mejor para acomodarnos en este mundo e ir conectando aquellas incógnitas que cada acción, palabra, tanto de Kaio como de ella, dejan al aire… Aunque papá y Goten no pueden, por más que intentan. _

_A ellos es a quienes les ha costado más verse inmersos en un juego en el que realmente no sabemos cómo jugar, es a quienes más difícil se les hace verla desenvolviéndose tan libremente con gente que, de no haber desaparecido, no conocería… Para ellos verla feliz, despreocupada, cariñosa, en fin, ver su nuevo ser, es como un golpe directo a su orgullo y corazón, porque no fueron ellos los capaces de descubrir esa faceta… Porque a cada uno de nosotros nos tocó presenciarla en diversas actitudes, pero, nunca conocimos ese lado que ahora muestra… El de una chica de dieciocho años, libre, sin compromisos, con cientos de amigos y pretendientes… Sin esposo e hijos, a lado de un muchacho que cada noche la espera con una deliciosa cena, horas de pláticas y ayuda en cualquier tarea que tenga… Un muchacho que nos ha remplazado como su familia._

_Mi papá y Goten han estado tras ella desde ese día en que conocimos su rutina, que solo varia los martes y jueves, días en que deja de lado tan perfecto y bello baile que llaman ballet, para presentarse junto con sus amigos en un salón en el que el desastre está a la orden del día, pues bailan, cantan y actúan, cosa que por obviedad, es una escuela de actuación… Y ella sobre sale por encima de todos, canta de tal manera que con cada interpretación que da, evoca distintas emociones que van desde el llanto hasta la alegría, y su actuación es sumamente creíble, lo que ha hecho mi papá contenga las ganas de aparecer frente a ella y llevarla a un lugar donde explique cada cosa que no sabemos, porque no le es nada fácil ver como besa a los chicos que actúan con ella. Mi hermano y mi padre son como una sombra, que solo yo puedo contener._

_He tenido que seguirlos día con día, para evitar que hagan una estupidez que interfiera las órdenes recibidas por parte de Kaio, en primer lugar el no interponernos en esta nueva etapa de su vida, en segundo lugar el no interferir en los asuntos que ella tenga que realizar y en tercer lugar, no permitir que la gente que habita a su alrededor descubra que sujetos extraños a su entorno la siguen día y noche. En verdad que esto ha sido difícil, ya que muchas veces, ni yo he sido capaz de mantener la calma al observar que somos alguien imprescindible en su vida, que por lo que percibo, ha preferido olvidarnos._

_Ciertamente este mes ha sido el más raro en mis treinta y seis años de vida, tanto que las batallas de antaño han quedado en las noches de sueño de Pan, pues las narro en esos momentos donde a ella le cuesta agarrar el sueño, aunque viviendo esto con ella, por más bizarra que sea la situación, no tendrá cavidad en los cuentos que seguiré narrando; aunándose el hecho de que, al parecer, Pan, Bra, Marrón la han convertido en su modelo a seguir, gracias a su forma de vestir como a su forma de actuar… Definitivamente ha causado la mejor impresión en ellas, sin importar lo que todos nosotros opinemos de sus acciones, muy distintas a la de nuestra dimensión._

_Hoy, ha estado más extraña que de costumbre, a pesar de que ha realizado las mismas cosas que hace cada sábado, sin embargo, constantemente concentra su vista en el reloj, observando como en un movimiento lento y martillante las manecillas dan vueltas sobre sí mismas para llegar a un mismo punto, al final de cada minuto; es como si estuviera impaciente por que el día acabe o por que se detenga… Sé que pasara algo, lo presiento y el que ella se comporte de esa manera, me reafirma esta extraña sensación que se anida en mi pecho… No soy el único que lo siento, si fuera así, no todos estaríamos aquí… No estaríamos juntos siguiéndola, como no lo hemos hecho desde el primer día en esta ciudad._

_Son cinco para las seis y esa extraña sensación que se anidó en mí, perfora tan profundamente, como queriendo indicar que es hora de tener un conocimiento que a la fecha nos han negado, es un sentimiento que me incita a descubrir qué es pero a la vez que me grita para que me proteja y escape de ahí, cubriéndome del dolor que pueda ocasionarme. Es una contradicción donde la curiosidad se asoma mortalmente y el miedo sale a relucir como una vela encendida en una noche obscura… Es devastador e inquietante._

_El sonido de un motor recorre las calles, creando en mí que la ansiedad que me ha agobiado desde la mañana, se convierta en un estado de adrenalina que necesita fluir libremente por mis poros… Ella se siente de la misma manera que yo, puesto que sale de la casa acompañada del muchacho con el que la habita, conteniendo aquella sensación de algún raro sentir; parecen emocionados, felices aunque temerosos, y al ver quien baja de la camioneta que aparca segundos después de su salida, comprendo el porqué de su estado y del mío… Al momento en que se abren las puertas, una sorpresa colectiva se expande ante nosotros… _

_Del lado del copiloto aparece una presencia que vuelve a poner el mundo de cabeza… Es una señora de larga cabellera negra, cuerpo menudo, pequeña altura, profundos ojos negros… Una perfecta copia de la chica a la que hemos atormentado por este mes, a la cual solo se le podría diferenciar por las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en su rostro… Una persona con una sonrisa que vive en mi memoria día con día… Una persona a la que esa pequeña niña, corre a abrazarla y con una emoción latente en sus palabras, le llama "Mamá". Mi respiración se entrecorta, dándome la sensación de un cansancio extremo, mis ojos se inundan de golpe y los recuerdos se amontonan dentro de mi mente… Acabo de descubrir el que de muchas situaciones, el por qué nunca oí su nombre… Ahora sé la verdad._

_/-/-/-/_

_Ha pasado ya un mes desde aquel 6 de Enero del 2014, día en el que ellos cayeron en el jardín trasero de mi ho__gar, en el que su vida se convirtió en la aburrida rutina de seguirme momento tras momento, acompañándome a cada distinto sitio de mi apretada agenda… Ha pasado exactamente un mes, dos días desde que soy observada con cuidado, con anhelo, con ira… Desde que he sido tachada de mil maneras por aquella gente que presencia cada detalle de mi existencia, sin tomar en cuenta que no todo lo que ven es real y que no todo lo que piensan es verdad, que siempre hay mucho más… Que solo viendo no se entenderá._

_Y en este tiempo, me he tomado la libertad de jugar con sus mentes, de divertirme a su costa, de ser quien soy haciéndoles creer que soy quien ellos creen; siendo alguien que ellos desean que sea fervientemente y que al mismo tiempo temen que lo sea, por que hago lo que jamás en la vida esa persona haría. Y no lo hago con una mala intención, lo hago porque así soy y porque detrás de todo esto hay un propósito, un objetivo que, aunque no vaya incluido en el plan de Kaio, es la mejor manera de demostrarles que este mundo por más que parezca, no es igual al de donde ellos vienen y que las cosas y la gente se valoran en su momento, no una vez que se han perdido._

_En estos treinta y tres días han sucedido tantas cosas que estoy consciente que en primera estancia los he dejado perplejos con respecto a mi personalidad, a mi forma de ser y a mi manera de pensar, los he hecho dudar de todo y de todos, de lo que siento, de lo que creo, de lo que pienso… Ya que he actuado como actuaria si no estuvieran aquí y he vivido como si no importara nada, como si no hubiera un plan que seguir, siendo este el plan que me han impuesto desde hace cinco años… Solo que por más que no lo parece, duele, duele demasiado mentir… Duele engañar a la gente, sobre todo cuando no tienen la culpa, cuando no comprenden nada._

_Los primeros días fue difícil adaptarme a su incomparable ki rodeando los lugares que frecuento, a esas pequeñas discusiones que alguien normal no notaría, pero que mi oído es capaz de captar a pesar de la distancia, a esas miradas hostiles que, si bien, no son dirigidas a mí, lo son a mis amigos… Fue casi imposible adaptarme a la furia, rabia y decepción que, en específico, emanan esos tres pares de ojos negros, que se han vuelto en una sombra más en el camino que me toco recorrer… Los demás, han seguido las instrucciones de Kaiosama, intentan buscar empleos, vivir en las casas que él les ha asignado, habituarse a la vida cotidiana, pero ellos, ellos son los únicos que impiden tome un respiro de su presencia… Lo que me lleva a pensar que será de nosotros cuando hoy el reloj marque las seis._

_Sin embargo, a la semana de su llegada, el estrés fue escapando de mis poros quedándose en el olvido de mi mente, dejando de existir por un momento, todo gracias a Danny, Ally y Gio quienes sin importar lo que pase, siempre están a mi lado; claro, ellos no saben que es lo que ocurre, ni que hay varias personas que sin siquiera conocerlos ya los están odiando. Mis amigos han sido lo que necesito para no caer en una depresión que me llevaría a revelar todos los secretos que callo y que si revelo solo traerá caos. Gracias a ellos tres, así como a las demás personas que me rodean en mi día con día, incluyendo a Madame Monique, no he caído en el abismo de las mentiras y miedo que aquel ser me ha hecho sentir incansables veces._

_En el transcurso de este tiempo, he hecho varias cosas que seguramente les ha sacado canas verdes, como aquel fin de semana en el que aprobé mi examen de matemáticas, materia que he odiado por la eternidad de mi vida, en donde corrí como nunca para ser atrapada en sus brazos, gritando la emoción que me invadía el haber salvado la materia ese periodo y sintiendo en su abrazo el apoyo que me ha brindado como nadie. Y esto nos llevó a celebrar, como si de elecciones ganadas se tratara, empezando con un juego de Béisbol, en el cual Gio, Ally, Jake y Jessy se integraron, juego que acabo con todos embarcándonos a un viaje a la playa, sin trajes de baño o al menos otra prenda de vestir, quedando solamente en ropa interior disfrutando el agua salada mezclada en el aire, saboreando cada minuto del amanecer._

_Es en esos instantes en los que descubro que dentro de mí hay una fortaleza inigualable, que ni el más obscuro pasado ni el más torturante futuro pueden atravesar, caigo en cuenta que a mi alrededor hay muchas personas que sin saberlo me otorgan la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a los demonios que encierran en un misterio mi existencia. Gracias a ellos no he sentido la necesidad de volver a subir a la azotea, que por años aguardo mi llegada, mostrándome las maravillas de un mundo que creí perdería con la llegada de Gohan, o mejor dicho, con el final de su visita; no subido de nuevo, porque eso que ya daba por perdido, solo lo perderé si es mi decisión._

_Jake es la única persona que conoce exactamente la situación de pies a cabeza, por lo que cada noche espera mí llegada con la comida ya servida, dándome palabras de aliento, preguntándome el cómo me siento o qué necesito para estar bien; Kaio fue el encargado de explicarle cada detalle de esta intrigante operación y sin quererlo, o sin imaginarlo, llegaron a formar una linda amistad, extraña pero linda, en la que los une su preocupación y el cariño que sienten hacía mi persona… Y no es de extrañar que Jake sea el gran guardián de mis secretos, pues él ha estado conmigo desde que… estoy aquí._

_Lo que más me sorprende es la capacidad que tiene los guerreros Z para soportar vivir sin una información útil, ya que según el supremo Kaio, Kaiosama les dijo que su vida iba a constatar de seguirme por todo un año, hasta que el calendario de esta tierra marcara en sus hojas "Diciembre", mes en el que cumplo años y en el que se acaba la vigencia del contrato que nos tiene atrapados en una civilización paralela a donde ellos viven y donde yo debería haber vivido, así como también les dijo que no se involucraran en nada de lo que yo hiciera, sin embargo, a través de los años he escuchado tantas historias sobre ellos en las que me reafirman lo impulsivos que llegaban a hacer, me hace quedar perpleja de su manera tan pacifica de actuar, aun cuando he sentido la rabia acumulada alrededor de su cuerpo. _

_Hoy, un día sábado he ido a realizar mi rutina matutina, en donde corro por todo el vecindario acompañada por Jake, hasta haber hecho dos horas de ejercicio, al llegar a casa hemos desayunado unos deliciosos omelettes, me he bañado, cambiado, peinado, en fin, me he arreglado como lo hago todos los días, he cumplido ya con los deberes que tengo para con mi casa, he hecho los deberes que debo entregar el lunes en la escuela… Y a pesar de que he tratado de mantenerme ocupada todo el día, mi cabeza sigue concentrada en el reloj que adorna la pared, con su maldito tic-tac, tic-tac, anunciando que cada vez falta menos para que den las seis, por ejemplo, ahora solo faltan cinco minutos, para que salga a flote el resultado de este primer acertijo de la misión._

_Me voy a sentar al sofá que está al costado de la ventana y recargo mi cabeza en su respaldo, perdiéndome dentro de mis tan turbios pensamientos, entre mis mayores temores, en el adelantarme a imaginar que sucederá cuando vean que lo que creyeron el primer día que estuvieron aquí es otra de las tantas mentiras que con el tiempo irán descubriendo, al igual que las pequeñas traiciones que se han desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Porque sí, lo que más miedo es que esto se descontrole e interfieran en el contrato que tiene mi vida en juego._

_De repente, escucho el sonido de una llantas rozando el pavimento, lo que logra salga de mi aislamiento mental y haga note que el reloj ya pinta la seis de la tarde… Es hora de poner a prueba la tolerancia y paciencia de Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krilin, Bulma, de cada uno de ellos en especial de Goku. Jake baja corriendo con una emoción increíble en el rostro, lo que hace yo también sonría, porque a pesar de todo, es innegable que me sienta emocionada por volverlos a ver, después de un mes y medio en el que se fueron de viaje._

_Jake y yo salimos a la calle en el mismo momento en el que la camioneta en la que viajan estaciona en la acera, sin poder contenernos corremos a su lado. Del lado del conductor sale un hombre verdaderamente guapo, alto de cabello negro con algunas hebras plateadas, única señal en su cuerpo que puede hacer denotar su edad, sus ojos son grises iguales a los de Jake y su sonrisa es tan hermosa que uno se siente bien, mientras del otro lado, sale una mujer baja de cabellos negro que roza sus hombros, ojos negros parecidos a pozos profundos, que sin embargo, solo dan lugar a buenos sentimientos… De la camioneta bajan mis padres, el Dr. Cristopher Durren y… Son Milk, aunque, bueno, ahora es Milk Durren._

* * *

**Se esperaban este acontecimiento en la historia? Alguien intuía que esto pasaría? Sé que esto no les aclara mucho, es más las deja con más dudas de las necesarias, pero el siguiente capitulo contestara una de las más necesarias... Solo que lamento informarles que probablemente (no es muy seguro) ya no haya actualización hasta agosto, debido a que voy muy atrasada con lo fics de Pokémon y necesito ponerme al corriente, aún así tratare de poder actualizar un poco antes... En fin, espero sus valiosos comentarios, eso nos anima a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Ora cosa, hace unos capítulos pregunte si querían una serie de shots de todo esto pero desde el punto de vista de Goku, y solo una persona lo contesto... Y ahora tengo la idea de hacer una serie de shots con los treinta y tres días que pasaron los guerreros Z tratando de adaptarse. Si les parece esa idea al final de su review, dejen una nota así "P.D: Si, me agradan las dos ideas/P.D: No me agrada ninguna; P.D: Me agrada una pero otra no" Ustedes deciden!**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Vampira Aries: Gracias, esta vez no tarde mucho XD**

**Polii: Gracias! Si se lleva acabo lo de los shots de Goku, veras que contara más XD**

**KiraTam: Muchas gracias! Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n Ya en estos capítulos se sabrán varias cosas.**

**Nineth G: Gracias! Si trato de organizarme, pero me metí yo solita en camisa de once varas... Por lo mientras este capítulo ya explica algo XD**

**Mikashimota Z: Jaja en el capítulo anterior no avanzamos nada y en este nos comimos un mes XD No te preocupes de aquí en adelante al menos avanzaremos una semana por capitulo... ¿Si crecieron tus uñas? XDD**

**Urbanita: Gracias por leer! Yo también he leído historias así, pero por lo menos quiero que esta demuestre como es su vida separados, como se las arreglan para vivir separados y que consecuencias trae el que ya no estén juntos... Goku si se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, pero tendrá que afrontar sus errores, sin poder remediarlos XD Gracias!**

**Kiara: Y aquí un secreto con respecto a la relación XD Solo no odien a Milk, créeme que pasaran demasiadas cosas antes de llegar al final n.n**

**Angigi: Si cumpli! Iba a estar ayer, pero tuve cosas que hacer y hasta apenas hoy lo acabe, pero si quedo! Gracias!**


	7. Revelaciones Momentáneas

_**Sé que les dije que esto estaría en Agosto, lo lamento u.u Pero por cuestiones personales (me envicie con una serie XD) no me dio tiempo de acabar el capítulo hasta el día de hoy... Lo bueno es que ya quedo! Y aunque no diga demasiado, ya les he dejado algunas pistas para que vayan atando cabos...  
En fin, los dejó leyendo, esperando que disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Dieciocho años atrás…**_

_Despierto con un dolor latente en la cabeza, mis ojos tardan en acostumbrarse a la luz que me rodea, blanca, al igual que las paredes de mi alrededor; me incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la delgada cama en la que me encuentro, sin embargo, un intenso mareo me lleva de regreso sobre mi espalda, lo que hace sienta un pequeño piquete en mi brazo izquierdo, del cual un pequeño tubo de plástico conecta con una bolsa contenedora de un líquido transparente. El olor del ambiente es intoxicante, una mezcla de alcohol con jarabe de cereza, una aroma de enfermedad… Una fragancia de hospital. Asustada, intento levantarme, cosa que no logro hacer, pues una mano detiene la mía, impidiendo mis movimientos; el pánico se apodera de mi mente, de tal manera que las náuseas y mareos que me aquejaron al despertar desaparecen, como bólidos en una colina inclinada, intento gritar y hacer uso de esa fuerza que me caracteriza, pero mi cuerpo se siente débil y mi mente empieza a recordar eventos pasados, cayendo en cuenta que probablemente los chicos o Goku, son quien detienen mis movimientos, que pude haberme desmayado en casa y ellos, preocupados han volado al hospital para que yo reciba atención ante mi pérdida de conocimiento… No es así, mi corazón me dice que no son ellos._

-Tranquila Milk, no le haré daño… Soy el Supremo Kaiosama, me presento ante usted, otorgando mis más sinceras disculpas por la situación en la que se encuentra- _Frente a mí, se coloca un hombre de tonalidad morada, a quien recuerdo haber visto en el torneo, y con el que estoy completamente agradecida por salvarle la vida a Gohan, por ayudarlo a enfrentarse a Majin Buu días atrás; mas sus palabras alteran mis sentidos, confunden mi pensar y hacen que en mi cuerpo se forme un nudo de tensión y miedo, ¿En qué situación estoy?, ¿Tan grave me encuentro?, ¿Por qué es él quien me diga esto y no mi familia?-_ Sé lo confundida que se encuentra y sé que merece todas las explicaciones del mundo, sólo que en estos momentos, no tengo el tiempo para explicarle los detalles, de hecho en unos minutos entrara un médico para informarle de su condición, pero eso, sólo será su condición física, seré yo quien le explique qué es lo que está pasando y para eso necesito que él le informe su estado… Hágame caso, por favor, no comente nada sobre su esposo e hijos… En este lugar, usted no está casada ni se llama Milk, su nombre es Mikaela… En cuanto el doctor se retire, vendré a decirle la verdad…

_Antes de poder emitir sonido alguno, observó como el supremo Kaiosama desaparece sin aviso alguno, dejándome con la respiración agitada, asustada como una niña indefensa y confundida como una persona que acaba de nacer… De todo lo que ha dicho, no he entendido nada, las palabras que dictó han sido perturbadas por la incertidumbre, mi corazón pesa y cientos de lágrimas se anidan en mis pupilas; la furia invade mi ser arrastrándome a un estada de perturbación, de querer salir corriendo exigiendo una explicación, de encontrarme con mi marido afuera muriendo de risa por la fatídica broma que me ha jugado, observando como corre ante mis gritos. Con todas mis fuerzas, me levanto hasta quedar sentada con las piernas apoyadas en el denso frío del piso, intentando mantenerme de pie, un ruido me distrae… La puerta abriéndose._

-¿Srita. Thompson?... ¡Vaya, no esperaba que hubiera despertado! Por favor, recuéstese en la cama, en su condición no debería hacer esfuerzos, no después de haber estado inconsciente por más de una semana- _¡¿He dormido por más de una semana?!... ¿Srita. Thompson?... ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?...Claro, él debe ser el doctor del que el Supremo me habló… Volteó la vista a la puerta por donde salió el médico, gritando por la ayuda de unas enfermeras, ahí cuelga un pequeño calendario, que marca una fecha que me da un pequeño empujón a comprender mi estado, "Marzo 1996"; perdida en la pared, no me doy cuenta que de nuevo el médico se introduce en la habitación, murmurando para llamar mi atención- _Mi nombre es Cristopher Durren, yo la atenderé.

**Revelaciones momentáneas**

_De la camioneta bajan mis padres, el doctor Cristopher Durren y… Son Milk, aunque, bueno, ahora es Milk Durren. Corro con fervor hacía mi madre, sin importar la terrible atmósfera que se forma en el ambiente, procedente de las personas que observan la escena incrédulos, conteniendo su furia ante el engaño que estuvieron presenciando durante un mes, donde les dejamos creer que yo era Milk, su madre, su esposa, su amiga… Mi mamá, me recibe con los brazos abiertos, fundiéndonos en un abrazo que logra mi nivel de ansiedad se calme, mis preocupaciones se olviden en el momento, que una eufórica felicidad me invada por su regreso; tras unos eternos segundos, suelto a mi mamá, para integrarme en el círculo vacío que forman los brazos de mi padre, quien espera una cálida bienvenida de mi parte, la cual le ofrezco sin demora alguna, con la misma intensidad con la que recibí a mi mamá, quien es prisionera del abrazo de mi hermano, Jake. _

_Una vez que nos saludamos como es debido, Jake y yo ayudamos a nuestros padres a meter las maletas que se llevaron a su viaje, dejándolas en su recámara, desde donde nos dirigimos hacía el comedor, para dar paso a una gran cena familiar, que dio inicio a una conversación en la que con cierta envidia oíamos los maravillosos paisajes que visitaron, los diferentes tipos de ciudades que recorrieron, la exótica comida que probaron… Una escena, de esas que no se olvidan, por más años que pasen. La cena pasa de una manera lenta, fluida, alegre, que disfruto al máximo a pesar del gran peso que se instala en mi pecho, ante la tensión de ser descubierta en mi más grande mentira, un peso que no sólo yo cargo en mis hombros, si no que comparto con mi mamá._

_Al finalizar de comer, mi padre y Jake se retiran del comedor, sentándose en el sofá, preparados para pasar noventa minutos ante el televisor, visualizando un partido de futbol en el que ni siquiera juega su equipo preferente, hecho que da invitación a mi mamá y a mí de retirarnos, invitación que aceptamos con cierta resistencia y un poco de temor, ya que se ha convertido en el tiempo pautado para compartir todo, todo, aquello que sucedió en este mes donde no estuvo, donde no pude llorar en sus brazos debido a la inminente presión instalada en mi pecho por ser y no ser yo, en el que me hizo tanta falta. Ambas nos levantamos, caminando con lentitud y pesadez, dirigiéndonos a su habitación, lugar donde las paredes no oyen y los ojos son confundidos ante la ilusión de descubrir que frase se forma y muere en los labios de quien habla. Ya adentro, mi mamá comienza a deshacer las maletas, evitando posar sus ojos en mi mirar, huyendo de la información que debo transmitirle. _

-Entonces, ¿Qué tanto hicieron en este mes? Espero se hayan portado muy bien y no tenga queja alguna- _Mi madre sonríe al ver que compongo una sonrisa de fingida inocencia antes sus palabras, sin embargo, su mirada en mí sólo dura unos instantes, puesto que regresa los ojos al equipaje que reposa en su cama, el cual guarda sin saber lo que realmente está haciendo, nerviosa de iniciar una plática que nos llevara a rememorar temas pasados, que revivirá emociones escondidas, una plática que será perjudicial para la vida que hemos vivido hasta el día de hoy- _Pensé tanto en ti, te hubiera encantado todo lo que vimos… Definitivamente en estas vacaciones, le diré a Cris que hagamos un viaje familiar, antes de que entres a la universidad…

-Mamá, aquí no nos escuchan… Al mal tiempo, darle prisa- _Mis palabras, hacen que mi mamá lance un suspiro cansado, que deje la ropa de sus manos sobre la silla que reposa a un lado de su armario, y que por fin cruce su mirada con la mía, que estas se conecten en un reconocimiento de mutuo sufrimiento, de desdicha, de pánico ante lo que se avecina. Ambas nos sentamos en la cama, respirando con agitación, nerviosas, sin ver lo que acontece tras la ventana, pero sintiendo las pequeñas chispas emitidas por el cuerpo de mis desconocidos hermanos Gohan y Goten, del anterior marido de mi madre Goku, creadas a base de impotencia y enojo- _Ha sido difícil, muy difícil tratar de ser tú, mamá… No puedo describir lo que sentí… Ellos- _Sin saber en qué momento, pequeñas lágrimas descienden de mis párpados, para crear un húmedo recorrido hasta mi barbilla, inundando mis ojos, entrecortando mis palabras…_

_-_Lo sé Nat, lo sé muy bien… También fue difícil para mí saber que estabas aquí, sin mi protección, sin mi ayuda… Que estás en esta situación por mi culpa- _Limpio con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas que siguen cayendo sin mi consentimiento, preocupada por la imagen de debilidad que estoy brindando, apenada por estar llorando con apenas una frase dicha, mientras mi madre aguanta con gran fuerza el nudo de su pecho, el dolor de sus oraciones… La tortura de saber que afuera hay personas que no ha visto por dieciocho años, a las que ama como nadie jamás podría amar y que en esos minutos la deben estar odiando como ni siquiera lo hicieron con sus más grandes enemigos. Sin pensarlo, me lanzo a mi madre, abrazándola cuan niña pequeña ante la creencia de un monstro debajo de su cama, dejando me consuele como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, cuando no tenía idea del terrible futuro que me esperaría, ni de cuantos secretos ella era capaz de guardar- _No llores Natalie, apenas llevamos un mes… Aún nos faltan once…

-Es que mamá, ¿Y si todo nos sale mal? ¿Y si no se pueden contener a entrar por la ventana en este preciso momento?... El problema es que ellos son temperamentales, son medios bobos y para colmo son ignorantes de las circunstancias… Por nuestra parte, sé que llevaremos al máximo nuestro plan, pero si ellos no le hacen caso a Kaiosama, las cosas pueden empeorar y no sólo nosotras corremos peligro, están mi papá, Jake, Cris… Daniel, todas las personas de nuestro presente penden de un hilo, dependen de nuestras decisiones… Están atadas al pasado; la cuestión es que el pasado no entiende que estamos en el presente_\- La fluidez de mis oraciones aumenta conforme voy descargando todo aquello que he querido decir desde que tengo trece años… Desde que supe la estúpida maldición que rodea la vida de mi madre, la cual solamente yo puedo terminar._

_-_Nena, lo sé… Sé que los increíbles guerreros Z no conocen la palabra discreción o regla, sin embargo, también sé que la curiosidad que sienten puede más que cualquier explicación que exijan, sobre todo al percatarse el enorme tiempo que el Supremo Kaiosama pasa aquí- _Los ojos de mi madre se apartan de mi rostro, dirigiéndose a través de años de memorias, instalándose en casi veinte años atrás, quizás más… Aturdiéndose en las miles de emociones que se han desencadenado en su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus latentes sentimientos- _Gohan está con ellos, así que no te preocupes por las tonterías que puedan cometer… Gohan siempre fue el más prudente, el más sabio… Seguramente él es quien ha evitado esto se descontrole… Desde pequeño, mientras Goku y los demás atacaban sin pensar, él era capaz de mantenerse frío y analizar la situación, de saber en qué momento atacar y cuando retroceder… Mi pequeño, realmente es inte…- _El nudo formado en el cuerpo de mi mamá, se incrementa, tras hablar con tanto anhelo de mi hermano, logrando que de sus ojos se inunden de lágrimas que no permite lleguen a salir._

-Cuando llegaron, fue a él a quien sentí primero… Fue a quien reconocí al instante… ¡Mamá, él es tan parecido a ti! ¡La energía que fluye por su cuerpo es tan similar! Fue como si tú estuvieras aquí… Mamá, él es exactamente como siempre lo has descrito… No hay duda que es tu hijo, en cambio, a Goten tarde uno pocos segundos más en reconocerlo, también tiene mucho de ti, su Ki es más parecido al de su papá, es más volátil, más impulsivo, y Goku, bueno, el como un niño… Todos, parecen niños perdidos en un súper mercado- _Una pequeña lágrima cae del azabache ojo de mi madre, la cual limpia con desesperación, como si le quemara la piel que penetra… Tal vez, lo que estoy diciendo debería guardármelo, no decirle nada, que ella lo vea y sienta, mas no puedo, no quiero que el día de mañana, si por alguna casualidad o causalidad, los llegue a ver no esté preparada para darse cuenta que al igual que en nosotros, en ellos también pasó el tiempo…_

_-_¿Los has visto? Es decir, aparte de sentir su Ki, ¿Has visto su físico?... ¿Cómo están?...- _Asiento con un gesto breve, sorprendida por el cambio de humor de mi madre, por esa tristeza convertida en añoranza, con ese dolor transformado en intriga por saber qué tanto ha cambiado la gente que dejo dieciocho años atrás, por esa esperanza de que aunque sea indirectamente se reencuentre con ellos… Verla así me hace pensar tanto, me hace sentir segura de lo que estamos haciendo… Que nuestro objetivo es traer felicidad a personas que en un instante perdieron todo… Que vencer a la sombra que trajo a esta dimensión a mi madre, sin siquiera planearlo, logrará que ella se reúna con sus hijos, a los cuales les tendremos que dar una amplia explicación que valdrá la pena, porque sabrán que estamos luchando, por cumplir que mi mamá regrese a ellos.- _Goten seguramente ya esto un adulto, debe ser una copia exacta de su padre… Un muchacho guapo, alegre, amable… Cuando era niño, era tan tierno…Gohan se iba a la escuela y nosotros estábamos todo el día en casa, jugando, entrenando hasta estudiando…

-Sí, son muy guapos, muy parecidos… Gohan se ha casado y tiene una pequeña, Pan, la adora y Goten, es muy guapo, algo inmaduro… Pan se parece a nosotras, y se notan jóvenes… Tú una vez me comentaste que los sayayin envejecen más lento… Pues es cierto, a pesar de que Goten me lleva siete años, nos vemos con una diferencia de tres… Jake se ve más grande que él, y eso que son de la misma edad…- _Mi madre compone una expresión de nostalgia, formando un puchero con sus labios… Cuando era más chica y mi papá se encontraba de guardia, varias veces la oí llorando, con el alma desgarrada, lamentándose el no haber podido estar al lado de sus hijos viéndolos crecer, ayudándolos… Sobre todo por su pequeño, a quien dejo cuando más la necesitaba, a quien no pudo ver en su paso por la adolescencia, ni la adultez-_ Mamá, ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué no te desahogas?... Todo esto te duele más a ti que a mí, tú los conoces mejor que yo… Ellos son tu familia… ¿Por qué esto no es tan dramático como esperaba?

_-_Nat, no me serviría de nada llorar en estos momentos… Al final, sólo tú serás quien entienda de mi llanto, será mi soporte para aguantar este sufrimiento… Allá afuera solo verán que lloro, mas, no sabrán el por qué… Prefiero guardar mis lágrimas para cuando esto termine, para cuando podamos decir que lo que hicimos fue por un bien… Para cuando les diga que ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en ellos, que todas las noches me pregunto el cómo estarán, si habrán comido bien, si terminaron sus tareas… Si pudieron ser felices sin mí… En estos instantes, no debo mostrarme débil, no después de tantos años sin ellos, porque ahora aunque me odien, sé que están bien, que avanzaron, que están junto a nosotras… Y así como ellos son mi familia… Cris, Jake, tú, también lo son… Ustedes son por los que día a día me despierto disfrutando el estar viva, y gracias a que los tengo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy completamente feliz… Aprecio tenerlos en mi vida y que ésta no haya acabado como lo planeo aquella terrible sombra que nos rodea… Por ustedes, no fue capaz de matarme como parte de su plan para vencer a Goku.

*/*/*/* /*/*/*/

_Mi respiración se entrecorta, dándome la sensación de un cansancio extremo, mis ojos se inundan de golpe y los recuerdos se amontonan dentro de mi mente… Acabo de descubrir el que de muchas situaciones, el por qué nunca oí su nombre… Ahora sé la verdad. Esa pequeña niña, no fue más que un señuelo de confusión, una burla ante nuestros más profundos sentimientos, un engaño en el que caímos tan vilmente… Esa muchacha no es mi mamá, quien al verla creímos había llegado a esta dimensión transformada en una niña y que pasó todo este tiempo creciendo, integrándose a esta sociedad, sin idea alguna de que nosotros somos su familia… Pero no, ¡No es así! Ella es… Ella es mi hermana… Es hija de esa señora que ha bajado del auto, que le sonríe alegremente, que recibe al otro muchacho como nos recibía a nosotros al llegar a casa, que se deja abrazar por el señor a quien la muchacha llama papá… Esa muchacha, es la nueva familia de quien fue mi madre._

_Poco a poco la pesadumbre va cayendo en nuestros cuerpos, arrastrándonos a un mundo de completa perplejidad, de cosas difíciles de comprender, de sentimientos turbios, obscuros, que influyen en nuestro pensar… Siento, con la sensación de tocar, como el ki de mi padre, de mi hermano, el mío mismo aumenta en tal grado que pequeños temblores acorralan nuestro cuerpo, tensionando nuestros músculos a un grado espásmico, vulnerables ante la furia contenida, que en cuestión de segundos estallara como una llamarada potente… Que amenaza con infringir las normas a las que Kaio nos tiene sometidos, sin embargo, no permitiré que eso ocurra… No sin antes, poder al menos, escuchar una frase, por mínima que sea, que me indique que las ideas que pasan por mi cabeza, no son ciertas… Que no es verdad que ella nos dejó por otro hombre, para formar otra familia…_

_Mi hermano se acerca con movimientos vertiginosos a la ventana, expresando su furia en cada uno de los gestos que su rostro compone, impulsándose por la ira de llegar a un punto que parece un paraje sin salida, por encontrarnos bajo un asunto que ni en sueños imaginamos, un absurdo concepto que ni año con año surgía en las tan complejas conversaciones que planteábamos, para adherirnos a la idea de un extraño suceso suscitado, que provocó perdiéramos a nuestra madre. Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, no trato de detenerlo… No hago absolutamente nada con respecto a él, ya que en este momento mi prioridad es quien respira agitadamente tras de mí, absorto en la incredulidad, en la ignorancia… En un dolor agudo, penetrante, tan intenso que guía a la locura, que poco a poco aprieta el pecho en una sádica tortura, que hace el corazón implore ser extraído de una manera rápida para no seguir sufriendo… Mi prioridad en estos momentos es esa persona, a la que llamo padre…_

_Mi mente se encuentra confusa, herida, tanto que no me percato de como el brazo amigo de Trunks detiene el arrebato colérico de Goten, apartándolo de cometer un estupidez, no me doy cuenta de cómo Pan encierra en un abrazo a su abuelo, quien no despierta a la abrumadora realidad, quien se mantiene un inmenso estado de perplejidad, perdido en el abrasador fuego de la realidad… Tampoco siento el delicado apretón de manos que me proporciona Videl, en una clara señal de apoyo ante cualquier acción que decida, esta sea irrumpir una escena familiar, una que muy pocas veces pude presenciar en la tan amena montaña Paoz o seguir observando, como lo he venido haciendo, sólo siendo un mero observador… Sólo descubriendo cosas por medio de la mirada, a través de una ilusión óptica… _

_No me muevo, no ejerzo ningún movimiento... No puedo, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para entrar proclamando una explicación al evento que se entinta frente a mis ojos; y no comprendo el por qué, es decir, estoy furioso, lastimado, pero aun así, al parecer no lo suficiente para exigir respuestas, para suplicar acaben con mi agonía… No deseo entrometerme en el ambiente que hay dentro de la casa, por mucho que me duela, sé que mantiene una felicidad genuina, un entorno de amor, de ese amor que perdimos incontables veces, por nuestra pasión como guerreros y nuestra torpeza por valorar los momentos de paz… Lo que mi mamá anhelaba a cada minuto y que nunca fuimos capaces de brindarle, de entenderle, de dedicarle un instante en el que sólo fuera ella, sin villanos de por medio, sin rivalidades… Sólo como la familia que con esfuerzo formó._

_De un segundo a otro, notó como fluyen pequeñas gotas de agua salada a través de mis ojos, indicador de lo terriblemente devastado que me siento, de la impotencia por no ser de mucha ayuda ante el magno llanto de mi hermano, ante el shock que sufre mi padre y ante la mirada de desaprobación de mis amigos por la escena presente… En cambio, Piccolo y Vegeta se mantienen sin otorgar veredicto alguno, fríos como suelen ser y analíticos como si de un campo de batalla se tratara, esto es lo que me hace despertar de mi aturdimiento… El que tengan una actitud serena, el que no les haya caído de gran peso el inesperado giro de la misión, me indica que todo lo que nos ha dicho Kaio han sido respuestas vagas, largas contestaciones que caen en la redundancia, que no estamos aquí sólo para ver a mi madre con otro esposo y otra hija, si no para conocer el trasfondo del cómo, cuándo y por qué sucedió tal complejidad en su desaparición… Algo lógico, porque si hubiera desaparecido para estar con alguien más… ¿Dónde quedaría el hecho de que estamos en otra dimensión?_

_Respiro con profundidad, me acerco a Goten, que sigue resistiéndose ante la presión que aplica Trunks sobre su brazo, luchando por zafarse de él, con la intención de romper lo que sea hasta conseguir la revelación que seguramente ronda por su cabeza, donde mi madre prefirió a alguien más que a él, que escogió ver crecer a otros niños antes que a él, que le brindó su amor a otra hija, mientras él pasaba las noches llorando, implorando que su mamá regresara para leerle un cuento y darle su beso de la buenas noches… Una suposición que no fuera errónea si no quedaran demasiadas variables flotando por el aire, que por supuesto, son aquellas que tenemos que descubrir. Coloco una mano en el hombro de mi hermano, logrando que me mire con ira e incertidumbre, gracias a mi reacción, trata de quitarse de mi contacto, sin embargo pongo más fuerza en éste, descolocándolo en el acto, puesto que con seguridad diré que cree yo actuare de la misma forma que él… Sin pensarlo._

_-_Tranquilízate Goten, no nos sirve de nada estar en esta condición_\- Su mirada de odio se intensifica, a tal grado, que siento atravesar mi cuerpo una ráfaga de miedo frente a su mirada mortal, mas no lo suelto, reafirmo mi agarre, posicionándome frente a él, imponiéndome a su terrible mirar, compitiendo por demostrar quién es quien tiene la última palabra- _Si entras a esa casa, no sabemos qué consecuencias habrá… ¡Goten!¡Piensa por un momento y deja de comportante como un niño malcriado!... ¡Recuerda que estamos aquí bajo las ordenes de Kaio! ¡Si quieres explicaciones, como todos nosotros, lo mejor será que te calmes! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer una imprudencia! ¡Entiende!

-No Gohan, ¡El que aquí no entiende eres tú! ¿Tan poco te importa ver como ella nos cambió?... ¡Claro, como a ti no te dejó cuando eras un niño, como estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, como te vio crecer y te acompaño en todo, no te importa! ¡Pues fíjate que a mí sí! ¡Te recuerdo que desapareció cuando yo tenía siete años! ¡Era sólo un niño, y la necesitaba como cualquier niño necesita a su mamá!... Pero a ella al parecer no le importó, ¡Ve, hasta se dio el lujo de tener otro hijo!- _Cierro los puños con gran fuerza, controlándome de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta; para empezar, porque yo sé más que nadie que todo lo que dice Goten es producto de una cólera inigualable, que es así como lo entiende, que de esa forma desea saciar la culpa con la que cargo tantos años, encontrar sentido a las preguntas que siempre formuló, pensar que fue decisión de ella y no del terrorífico destino que rodea a nuestra familia… Mas, no debo ser partícipe de una escena que desencadene a un trágico final, como el irrumpiendo en esa casa o yo golpeándolo frente a mi hija. _

-Goten, hazle caso a tu hermano- _La voz de mi padre, me trae de regreso a la compostura y a la sorpresa de ver que él ha sido capaz de controlar la furia que debe estar sintiendo, que se ha repuesto del impacto principal y que ha decidido mantenerse en las condiciones que nos impusieron un mes atrás; papá se acerca a nosotros, colocando un brazo en cada uno, uniéndonos en un abrazo fraternal, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, que muestra cómo han terminado de comer y cómo cada uno se retira a diferente lugares… Siendo con esto, como las chicas que atraen nuestra atención, suben las escaleras perdiéndose en la inmensidad del piso superior, hecho que no influye en nada, ya que conocemos su Ki como la palma de nuestras manos- _Vengan, vamos a oírlas y saber de una vez por todas qué sucede aquí…

_Asiento firmemente, mientras Goten lo hace sin gracia alguna, los tres, junto con los demás volamos unos pocos metros hasta ver como ellas comienzan a conversar, diciendo palabras que anhelamos oír, y que, contrario a nuestros deseos la ventana que ilumina esa habitación nos prohíbe entender… Frustrados por no tener idea de hacía que punto fluye su plática, empiezo a perderme en esos detalles que sobran en la historia, comienzo a formular preguntas que momentos atrás estaban estancadas en mi mente, que se revolvía bajo las toxinas de la decepción… ¿Y si al cambiar de dimensión, mi madre perdió todos sus recuerdos sobre nosotros?... ¿Qué tal que lo que estamos viendo es un completo malentendido?... ¿Qué tal si eso que nos dijo Kaio al principio, lo de la misión de la chica, es el misterio que rodea el porqué de la desaparición de mi mamá?... ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Y si pasó por…?_

_Tomo aire llenando mis pulmones hasta expulsarlo en un suave suspiro, observando como esa pequeña que nos estuvo engañando, y que ahora sé se llama Natalie, abraza a mi madre con una desesperación intensa, como yo lo hice cuando papá murió enfrentando a Cell y como no quiero que Pan lo haga alguna vez. Mi madre la consuela, como lo hacía con nosotros, como una frágil flor, esto, hace que en mi pecho surja un sentimiento muy diferente al resentimiento o la envidia… Algo que solamente he sentido cuando Goten nació, un instinto de cariño y protección a esa niña que no tuvo la culpa de nada, que solo disfruta lo que nosotros desaprovechamos… Se forma en mí una especie de camarería, de ganas de poder decir que es mi hermana y que la voy a proteger de cualquier cosa, sobretodo de esos chicos que la rodean como si de un filete se tratara… _

_Natalie es mi hermana, y por el simple hecho de serlo siento un extraño cariño hacía ella, de esos que no puedo decir que es grotesco como lo que siento por Goten, pero tampoco lo es como lo que siento por cualquier persona que cruce la calle… Y así, hundido dentro de mis pensamientos fraternales, me pierdo de lo que sucede en mi alrededor, con cada uno de los que me rodean o dando una opinión negativa sobre mi mamá, o tratando de descubrir, de leer lo que sus labios pronuncian… Olvido los ojos furibundos de Goten, la tristeza surcada en el rostro de mi padre, la preocupación de Videl… Olvido que Piccolo es capaz de oír lo que sucede ahí adentro, de que en ese momento quizá ya descifro el secreto de la misión… Y no observo que hay una sombra mirando lo que sucede…_

* * *

**_Y esto ha sido todo! (Por el día de hoy) Espero les haya gustado, y hayan podido captar las pistas brindadas! Más adelante iremos dando en el tiempo saltos temporales un poco más largos de los que he hecho de costumbre, sólo que el siguiente capítulo acabaremos las conversaciones realizadas en este y habrá mas cosas que saber... Ahora, nuevamente tardare un poco en actualizar, (espero que eso no afecte mucho su seguimiento por la historia XD) pero seguramente en octubre sabrán de nuevo algo de esta historia n.n ... Espero me sigan acompañando en esta travesía, y espero sus tan valiosos comentarios... Nos estaremos leyendo!_**

**_Por favor sigan votando para saber si si subir lo que aconteció en ese mes del salto temporal... Recuerden al final de su review poner "P.D Si me agrada la idea/No me agrada/ Me agradan las dos" Ustedes deciden n.n_**

**_Urbanita: AM, gracias por tu voto n.n Si tengo la idea de explicar como fue posible que el príncipe de los sjj acepto trabajar, pero eso lo estaría poniendo en el fic del mes XD Lo de Gohan, se explica en este capítulo, no es como si le importara más, pero si es al que más reconoce, y sí, serán Gohan y la muchacha los que siempre narren la historia n.n _**

**_KiraTam: Dije Agosto y fue Septiembre, perdón u.u Muchas gracias por tu comentario y creo que la intriga crecerá XD espero tu voto n.n_**

**_FoxQueen: Si, es como él lo dice aquí, le toca lo peor u.u Aqui se explica eso de lo de la muchacha, que si a final no era Milk XD Jajaja Goku se va a dar de topes lo aseguro, y lo del final, la verdad quien sabe si será feliz XP_**

**_Mikashimota: Aquí ya se aclara XP pero como dice Gohan, todo tiene una explicación, aunque tardara en llegar Gracias por tu voto!_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	8. Narrando rutinas

**Llego el momento de darle continuación a esta historia! Antes que nada, pidiendo perdón por tanta demora XD pero, ya explique porque fue Espero que este capítulo les guste y pues... Todo lo demás será dicho al final!**

**Así que a leer!**

* * *

_**Dieciséis años atrás…**_

_Cierro la computadora y recargo mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando cansadamente, me quito los lentes y froto con cuidado mis ojos, relajándolos de la deslumbrante luz de la pantalla, hasta que siento las puertas de estudio abrirse, dejando ver a Videl entrando con una charola en la que reposan dos tazas de un delicioso café. Sonríe al verme desocupado y yo le devuelvo una sonrisa, que a los pocos minutos se convierte en un gesto de seriedad, ella deja la charola en la mesa y jala una silla para sentarse a mi costado, donde tiernamente proporciona una caricia en mi brazo, animándome a contarle el porqué de mi apesumbrada actitud; la observo unos segundos y sólo con ver sus hermosos ojos, me doy cuenta que esta es la mujer que todo el mundo desearía, pero acabó aceptando al que, quizás, menos la merecía… Teniendo en cuenta la larga lista de trágicos sucesos que ocurren a nuestro alrededor._

_-_He estado investigando todos los registros que ha habido en el mundo desde hace dos años… Y nada… No hay absolutamente nada, ¡Maldita sea!- _El estrés hace mella en mi estado de ánimo, ocasionando mis palabras salgan velozmente y con un toque de enfado que no siento, de esos que empiezan con tristeza y de la contención de los sentimientos se convierte en un odio irracional al no tener respuestas que aportar- _Han pasado dos años desde que desapareció, y no tenemos rastro alguno de ella, pero, eso es… ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro alguno? Es decir, sabemos que no está muerta, y sin embargo, no encontramos su ki en ningún lado… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Te entiendo y por supuesto que comprendo lo que estás haciendo, lo único que no proceso es el porqué de mantenerlo oculto, ¿Por qué no decírselo a tu papá?- _Guardo silencio por unos minutos, analizando aquella pregunta para contestarla de la manera más fácil que haya… Porque tiene razón, estos años he estado trabajando a espaldas de mi familia, buscando en cada ciudad algún indicio que me muestre mi madre estuvo o está ahí, que me ayude a entender su misteriosa desaparición y tal vez, no sé, poder ayudarla, aunque eso signifique perjudicar a mi familia. Quizá, si la encuentro me mencione que recuperó las esferas del dragón y deseó hacer desaparecer su presencia, en un intento desesperado de olvidar todo lo que pasó junto a papá… Cosa que por mucho que me duela, entiendo, y que su a vez me causa pánico, pensar que algún día Videl llegue a pasar por lo mismo._

_-_Porque si la encuentro, para ellos será un terrible golpe saber que ha preferido hacer su vida lejos de nosotros, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que papá revivió después de tantos años… Porque, para ellos sería más que irónico pensar que se marchó al momento en regresar papá, ¿Cómo explicarle eso a un niño de nueve años?... Y luego, imagina, que ella haya encontrado un nuevo amor, una nueva vida… Los destruiría por completo… No puedo hacerles eso- _Porque es cierto, es decir, mi mamá espero años y años a tener una familia normal, donde tantos villanos llegaron, y con esto, muertes, momentos separados y cientos de noches en vela llorando… Una vida que viéndola desde la perspectiva de un humano, es difícil de tolerar._

-Tu mamá tuvo muchas oportunidades de rehacer su vida, y nunca lo hizo, ¿Qué te hace creer que lo haría ahora?... Gohan, ella desapareció y sí, no hay explicación, pero, estoy completamente segura que el volver a hacer su vida no es válido, ella los ama más que así misma y sería incapaz de abandonarlos… No a ustedes, por ustedes vivió todo ese tiempo. Quizá, tenemos que interpretarlo como, sólo desapareció- _Tomo la mano de Videl entre la mía, dándome el valor para preguntar aquello que me ha oprimido el corazón desde que aceptó ser mi esposa; considerando sus palabras y lo que hace un par de años nos mencionó Shen Long, sobre no tener ningún indicio de su paradero, ni recuerdo de haberle concedido deseo cualquiera._

_-_Si tú estuvieras en el lugar de mamá, ¿No quisieras una nueva vida?

**Narrando Rutinas**

_Despierto con los ojos rojos de haber pasado la noche llorando, encontrándome con una sensación diferente en el pecho, una que dicta alivio, sentir que es provocado por el hecho de tener a mis padres aquí, sanos y salvos, conscientes de la situación en la que nos encontramos y aun así, mostrar una sonrisa que representa la felicidad de estar todos juntos, disfrutando de los momentos que nos ofrece cada hora, de cada día. Pongo un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, ocultando evidencias de la mala noche que pase, fingiendo una sonrisa que se convierte en real, al bajar las escaleras encontrándome a mi papá dentro de la cocina, preparando lo que será nuestro desayuno para comenzar bien el día. _

_Me introduzco a la cocina, ayudando a mi papá a dar los últimos toques para que los cuatro nos sentemos a desayunar, platicándonos algunos eventos que ayer por la noche pasaron desapercibidos, consiguiendo ser divertidamente reprendida por el atuendo que elegí vestir hoy; sonrío al notar como el ambiente se siente tan relajado y como me siento a lado de mi padre, como si nada ocurriera, en donde lo más importante es el haberme vestido con un pequeño short. Jake baja una vez que la comida ya está distribuida en la mesa, aumentando el nivel de risas que ya se había formado, quedando en silencio al ver bajar a mamá, vestida con un impresionante traje sastre negro que realza su figura, a pesar de su edad, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta, dejando suelto un bello fleco que cubre su frente._

_Su estilo es completamente diferente al que alguna vez me contó tuvo en aquella otra dimensión, teniendo en cuenta que haya era ama de casa y aquí, tiene una empresa que dirigir. Toma asiento en el lugar que le corresponde en la mesa, uniéndose a la plática tan amena que llevamos, siendo la única en darse cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía para retomar nuestras actividades semanales; levantando todo y acompañándonos a la puerta para despedirnos, creando aquí un mundo en el que sólo coincidimos al amanecer y cuando el sol se opone. Subo a mi auto una vez que me despido de mis padres y hermano, encaminándome a otro mes en la escuela, a otro lunes de interesantes clases y mágicas charlas._

_Conduzco por la carretera, oyendo música, sintiéndome tranquila, disfrutando del aire que se cuela por la ventana y disfrutando el hecho de que hoy no sea perseguida por el sequito de amigos de mi hermano, dándome espacio a saborear cada momento que se me presente sin estar nerviosa por lo que ellos puedan ver o malinterpretar en mis acciones… Descansando, permitiéndome ser Natalie Durren Thompson, una chica ya en edad adulta, estudiante de su último año en la preparatoria, con grandes aspiraciones, deseosa de convertirse en una excelente abogada, amante del canto y el baile… Amante de la aventura, de la vida y de los momentos en familia… Siendo quien soy, sin ninguna máscara que cubra mi rostro._

_Aunque no puedo negar, que las ansias en ciertos momentos se apoderan de mi estado anímico, empujándome a imaginar cómo se ha de sentir mi madre siendo perseguida por fantasmas de su pasado, que a pesar de siempre estar presentes, ahora se materializan, convirtiéndose en recuerdos de carne y hueso, que si todo sale mal, en un momento de arrebato, podrían poner esta dimensión de cabeza. Y eso me hace sentir mal, porque yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ser perseguida por ellos y por esa maldita sombra, que seguramente se debe estar retorciendo en un incontrolable ataque de risa, feliz de sentir el ki negativo de los guerreros Z, consumiéndolo, disfrutándolo, conocedor de lo poderoso que es y de lo incontrolable que se puede volver._

_Estaciono el auto en el mismo lugar de siempre, entrando a clases, de manera muy diferente a días pasados, perdida en los recuerdos de charlas con mu mamá, tras la pregunta, ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? Imaginándome todo aquello que ellos verán. Seguramente ella haya conducido su auto por la carretera de forma tranquila, siguiendo al pie de la letra, cada reglamento de tránsito, introduciéndose a la ciudad de manera discreta, evitando el tráfico, llegando en menos de una hora a su destino, estacionando el auto en un amplio edificio, que con enormes letras, anuncia su función "The flowers of the moon", el primer restaurante de la cadena alimentaria perteneciente a la señora Durren Thompson, negocio que mi madre formó en los primeros años de estancia en esta dimensión, comenzando como asistente de cocina, que con esfuerzo consiguió levantar un lugar donde la comida te acercaba al cielo, bajando la luna… Nombrado de acuerdo a la opinión que los clientes tenían sobre él. _

_Entrará a su lugar favorito, claro, después de casa, siendo saludada por todos los comensales que ofrecen el mejor servicio y que con su ayuda, el sitio, surgió con tanto esplendor, comenzando a ser atosigada con preguntas respecto a su viaje, con los diferentes sabores que probó y con las ideas que un nuevo continente le ofreció, ella las responderá con gusto, evadiendo a aquellos que con demora ordenaran las mesas, para que cuando el restaurante abra, enseguida, todos sientan ese aire de saberse bienvenidos, de encontrarse sentados en un hogar. Caminara hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el tío Giorgio estará discutiendo con el segundo al mando de la cocina, sin darse cuenta de la llegada de mamá, lo que, automáticamente, lo convierte a él en el segundo._

_Mamá saludara gustosa y Giorgio, la saludara con un efusivo abrazo, corriendo de su lado al chico con quien discutía, empezando a charlar con mamá sobre el mismo tema, llegando a la conclusión que el menú que los anteriores habían formado eran excelentes para el día, llevando con esto a ingresar a la oficina de mamá, donde trabajarían en cuentas y todas esas cosas de lo que se hacen cargo los administradores, conociendo como estuvieron los ingresos en ausencia de mamá, de ese restaurante como de los otros que se distribuyen estratégicamente a través de la ciudad y de los suburbios. Estarás así hasta las diez de la mañana, sin haber terminado nada seguramente, acordando que lo harán después de cerrar, regresaran a la cocina, donde mamá se pondrá su hermoso traje blanco de chef, que la llevara a perderse entre olores y sazones, rememorando los momentos que hemos pasado en casa cocinando, o los que ella pasó en la montaña Paoz esperando a su familia para cenar._

_Salgo de mi aturdimiento al notar que el reloj ya marca las dos de la tarde, anunciando la salida de clases, tomo mis cosas y camino despreocupada hasta llegar a donde mis amigos esperan, iniciando una plática en donde el regreso de mis papás es el menú, contando lo que ellos me contaron y narrándoles como tomaron aquellas travesuras que les conté. Danny trata de tomar mi mano, pero, sin percatarme de su intención me adelanto situándome frente a frente de él, juntando nuestros ojos, invitando a todos, aunque no haya contacto visual, a cenar el viernes en mi casa junto con mis padres, a lo que ellos aceptan gustosos. Les sonrío con gratitud, despidiéndome de ellos y subiendo al auto, dirigiéndome a la academia de baile, comenzando a sentir el peso de la mentira en mis hombros, recorriendo mi espalda un escalofrío aterrador, de esos que anuncia el peligro está más cerca… A tan solo once meses. Que me aterra por saber que he estado retrasando y evitando cosas que surgieron de manera espontánea, pero, que si tienen inicio, tendrán un trágico final._

_Avanzo por la avenida, recordando la noche de ayer, cuando mamá me habló de como con nuestra ayuda pudo superar muchas cosas, e incluso superar a la muerte, y sin saber porque eso forma un nudo en mi interior, quizá sea por el hecho, de que aunque no murió en cuerpo, su espíritu estuvo encerrado en una burbuja de dolor. Recuerdo como volteó a la ventana, encontrándose con la nada, entre la incertidumbre del miedo y el amor; algo que yo he sentido desde el momento en que me entere de la verdad… Y vaya que la entiendo, ¿Cómo formar lazos que, sabes, acabaran destruidos? ¿Cómo permitirte volver a sentir cuando, ya te lo han arrebatado todo? Y, ¿Cómo negarte a las maravillas que te ofrece la vida? Es una completa ironía, una extraña paradoja._

_Ahora, mientras bailo, entiendo que mi mamá debe estar en la misma posición que yo, cansada de tanto mentir, de ocultar la verdad, de vernos perseguidas por el hecho de una simple venganza, en la que nos vimos inmersas por el deseo de la culminación del guerrero más fuerte del universo… Por Son Goku, a quien no conozco, pero sé cuánto le importa mamá y en estos momentos cuanto odio le tiene a ella y papá. Sé que mientras la está observando, no puede dejar de pensar, en como ambos durante toda su vida se hicieron daño, en años anteriores, como él no estuvo a su lado, y en la actualidad el saber que ella ya no está para él. Y mamá tiene que fingir que no siente las miradas sobre ella, que lo único que importa es el platillo que descansa entre sus manos, y la plática en la que se ve inmersa con el tío Giorgio, el hermano que necesitaba en los momentos más difíciles, y que en ningún segundo la dejó… Quien, junto a papá, fue su más grande apoyo al llegar._

_En algún minuto de lo que resta del día, me percato que mi mente, solo me ha llevado a rememorar las actividades de mi mamá, olvidando en donde me encuentro, actuando mecánicamente, hecho que hasta cierto punto agradezco, porque evite pensar en ese maldito que se esconde en la obscuridad, que cuando duermo, me susurra al oído lo solo y poco preparada que estoy para nuestro encuentro, que esa sombra, antes de iniciar el año y nuestro contrato, se colaba a mi habitación, creando las peores pesadillas que alguien pueda imaginar, causando noches en vela, que sólo eran detenidas al sentirme dentro del calor de un hogar. Me aleja de pensar, que en estos momentos, sus obscuras palabras son recibidas por alguien más, por muchas personas más, siendo atormentadas como yo lo fui… Sin saber de dónde provienen, encontrándose con la inestabilidad emocional que poseen, sólo siendo detenida, por la luz de un dios… En mi caso, el Supremo, en el suyo el Kaio del Norte._

_Bajo al estacionamiento de la academia, sin sentirme asustada de la presencia que se recarga en mi auto, camino hacia él como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sonriendo al saber que ha leído mi ki, mucho antes de yo bajar, de la misma manera que yo lo he hecho desde salir de casa, el único amigo de mi hermano que me ha seguido hoy y del que su presencia me tranquiliza. Lo saludo en un gesto cortes, que él me regresa con avidez, mirándome fijamente, como aquella vez a través del espejo de este edificio… En el instante que empezó a sospechar sobre la verdad, una que descubrió mucho antes de haber escuchado la conversación de anoche y que lo llevó a un día, escapándose de los demás, entablar una conversación conmigo, jurando mantener en secreto todo aquello que le platique y que el Supremo Kaio le confirmó. _

-Su presencia cada día se hace más fuerte… Lo de anoche le ha dado suficientes motivos para propagar de ira sus mentes, todos se encuentran vulnerables- _Bajo el rostro fijando los ojos en el piso, sintiendo las mejillas arder, encontrándome triste y enojada, ante saber que efectivamente él ha dejado de molestar mi vida, pero se está metiendo con la de los demás, perjudicándolos sin que lo sepan y aunque lo llegaran a saber sin tener idea porque. Él me observa silencioso, lo que me pone nerviosa y me impulsa a alzar el rostro, para responderle la mirada- _No es momento que te sientas débil o mal… Los meses avanzan y las cosas se volverán cada vez más complicadas… Yo tratare de que se encuentren libres de pensamientos negativos… Además, hablé con el Supremo… Ayudare con tu entrenamiento- _Asiento._

* * *

_Mi mente me lleva dieciséis años en el pasado, ayudándome a encontrar el motivo por el que, a pesar de mi enojo y tristeza, no la odio o siento rechazo hacía ella, recordándome como en su tiempo pensé que había escapado para tener una nueva vida y como, de alguna extraña manera, me hubiera sentido satisfecho con ello… Y aunque es complicado decirlo, me alegra lo feliz que se nota, sobre todo, cuando su familia la observa como la mujer que es y siempre fue, algo que nosotros jamás notamos hasta que se desapareció, la ven como una mujer imprescindible, indispensable y en extremo valiosa. Bien he oído decir aquí, que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido, pero creo, que su refutación es mejor, todos sabemos lo que tenemos, pero no creemos perderlo._

_Hoy, hemos despertado con el autoestima hecha pedazos, sentados en el sofá de nuestro nuevo hogar, esperando el momento en que sus ki se pongan en movimiento, para comenzar otro día, sólo volando en los cielos, viendo como la vida transcurre, sin nosotros ser parte de ella, manteniéndonos ocultos, secretos… En un trato silencioso, a favor de nuestras replicas calladas, hemos decidido que seremos nosotros quien sigamos el camino que emprenderá mi madre, mientras Piccolo, como lo ha hecho otras veces, seguirá a la pequeña Natalie, de la que ya no tenemos idea quien es. En los departamentos, la vida comienza a surgir, despidiéndome de Pan y Videl, que se dirigen a la escuela y trabajo respectivamente, igual que lo están haciendo los demás, de la misma manera que sucede en su casa._

_Acortamos los pocos metros que nos separan de ella, topándonos con una imagen que en la vida visualizamos… Los tres quedamos con la quijada desencajada al verla vestida de esa manera, completamente distinto a lo que vestía en las montañas, combinando con sus bellos ojos negros y su pálida piel, portando zapatos de alto tacón, que jamás había usado, notándose realmente hermosa. Anonadados y sin palabras, nuestros ojos recorren cada una de sus acciones, percatándonos como con prisa recogen las cosas que ocuparon para desayunar, apresurándose a llegar a la puerta donde despide a Natalie y Jake, quienes van a la escuela, matándonos de una manera cruel y vilmente al instante que ese hombre sale por la puerta… Pues le besa, en los labios, de una manera dulce, cálida… Con infinito cariño, con amor._

_Volteo la mirada, sonrojándome al ver tal muestra de afecto, descubriendo el cuerpo de mi papá en un estado de completa alerta, como si se tratase de defender del golpe más fuerte que pudiera recibir, agudizando sus sentidos y recargando su energía, de una manera abrupta, de esa forma en que ha atemorizado a cualquier villano que proclame ser más fuerte que él. Me coloco a su lado, percibiendo como oculta esas lágrimas que estaban por caer; sabiendo que mi hermano podría encontrarse en la misma situación, lo busco con la mirada, encontrándolo observándola, no perdiendo sus ojos en cada movimiento que realiza, en cómo se sube a su auto y como empieza a andar, sin saber que nosotros estamos aquí… Sintiendo mil cosas, que no sé describir. _

_La seguimos a una distancia prudente, con cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos, en aquellos recuerdo que así como nos pueden hacer sonreír, nos pueden llevar a arrepentirnos de nuestras acciones, tomándonos por sorpresa al descubrir lo negativo de nuestro ser, algo que jamás habíamos evaluado. Ella conduce con calma, tomando en cuenta cada señalamiento, disfrutando del viaje, hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar, donde estaciona su auto; entra al sitio, donde al menos una docena de personas la saludan con gusto, preguntándole cuestiones que no alcanzo a oír, y que sin embargo, deja a la vista que es sitio… Un restaurante. En un determinado momento, rodeamos las instalaciones para no perder de vista su quehacer, y recabando información que nos proporcione algunos detalles que nos lleven a comprender por qué estamos aquí y cuál es la función de su presencia._

_Y lo sabemos al escuchar la conversación de dos chiquillos que sacan la basura generada en el lugar, quienes platican como la dueña, mi mamá, es la mejor persona que conocen a excepción de los momentos en que presenta su característica furia. Ellos hablan maravillas de ella y les creo, porque a pesar de sus regaños, en mi mente siempre están presentes esos días, donde se acercaba para darme un beso que no esperaba o cuando de la nada cerraba mis libros y me invitaba a dar un paseo o ver una película; y como olvidar los momentos que pasamos Goten, ella y yo jugando, platicando y riendo hasta el anochecer, donde nos mandaba a dormir, para después de un rato ir a arroparnos y darnos ese beso que Goten espero por años, y que no volvió._

_El tiempo transcurre y la observamos trabajar, alegre, contenta, platicando con un tipo, cuyo nombre escuche es Giorgio, sobre todo aquello que vivió en su viaje, lo que hizo, lo que vio, lo que probo, lo que sintió… Narrando con detalles como Cris, su esposo, la consintió llevándola a tantos sitios que la memoria de su teléfono se llenó de esplendidos momentos y mágicas horas que no desaparecerán de su mente por mucho que lo intente. Mis ojos de repente se empiezan a llenar de ese líquido salado que he conocido más que nadie, que se derraman a cada instante desde que la perdí, sintiéndome frágil, como aquella vez que Piccolo me alejó de mamá, siempre deseoso de sus brazos, de su cariño, de sentirme mecido entre sus manos, diciéndome que todo estará bien._

_Y la veo, la veo cocinando y me memoria se inunda, gritándome, haciéndome abrir los ojos hacía una realidad que anoche ignore, por pensar con la cabeza caliente, que me orilla al hecho de que a pesar de que no entienda lo que sucede o de lo mal que me sienta por verla en un distinto camino del de nosotros, si ella en este momento sale y pronuncia mi nombre, seré el hombre más feliz de esta tierra, de esta dimensión y de cualquiera que pudiera existir, pensamiento que de nueva cuenta no comparto con mi papá y hermano, y que no creo lo haga hasta que una explicación circule nuestras mentes. Porque cada uno refleja en su mirada un diferente sentir._

_En los ojos de mi hermano hay furia, que probablemente se convierta en un odio irracional o una añoranza eterna, porque la mira buscando a la mujer que fue, a quien lo ayudaba en sus entrenamientos, la primera en descubrir que se podía transformar en súper sayayin, tachándolo de rebelde como a todos nosotros… Porque trata de imaginarla con su gi amarillo ayudándole con su tarea mientras le preparaba un rico postre. En su ojos, en su llanto silencioso, que trata de contener, hay muchas más palabras que a mí no me dirá en estos momentos, en los que me ve como un enemigo, que no se apiada de su sufrir, pero que seguramente, expresarían que en estos días han acontecido tantas cosas que su luto ha revivido, de tal forma, que para él hubiera sido mucho mejor saberla desaparecida por siempre a encontrarla con alguien más… Sin considerar que probablemente algunas teorías que teníamos anteriormente con respecto a Natalie, todavía apliquen, tal vez, al final de cuentas, ella si perdió la memoria y la reconstruyo integrando un nuevo hogar, sin recordar nuestra existencia. _

_Sólo, tal vez… Y papá, no sé cómo interpretar su mirar, no sé qué leer de sus ojos… Porque hay tanto, tanto que me confunde, que me hace creer que el mismo es un manojo de sensaciones extrañas, diferentes, que no sabe cómo manejar las emociones que le calan el alma. En cambio, su silencio lo dice todo, me explica que si habla el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta no cederá, quebrara la fortaleza que quiere demostrar ante nosotros, creyendo volverse débil, al mismo tiempo que sabe que lo necesita, que ahora es más humano que guerrero, que tiene tantas dudas, dudas que antes no hubieran tenido importancia, porque estaba consciente que alguno de nosotros la resolvería, y ahora nadie puede hacerlo, porque sería como buscar en la nada, en un punto ciego… Ofreciendo sólo un salto de fe._

_Sospecho, que sí, que nosotros podemos sentirnos verdaderamente mal, pero él, debe encontrarse mucho peor, ya que, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de día a día expresarle el cariño que le profesábamos, mientras él, distraído y alejado de sus emociones, concentraba su cuerpo en entrenar para proteger la tierra, sin darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de ella. Hubo un tiempo en que escuche hablar a los amigos de papá, quejándose de lo estricta que era mamá conmigo y llegue a apoyarlos, ahora, como padre, me doy cuenta porque lo hizo y sé que en estos dieciocho años, él también se dio cuenta del actuar de mamá y se arrepiente de no haberla apoyado y en ocasiones haberse puesto en su contra. _

_Las horas pasan y nuestros suspiros se los lleva el viento, logrando reconsidere nuestro manejar del trayecto, verdaderamente perdiendo el tiempo, puesto que mientras mis amigos, han intentado con fuerza sobrehumana internarse a este extraño mundo, nosotros decidimos pasar nuestras penas persiguiendo a alguien que ni siquiera sabe existimos, replanteándome el acuerdo que hicimos al llegar… Creyendo que ahora, la mejor solución, sea integrándome a la sociedad, de tal manera que no descuide a mi mamá y los movimientos que realiza, tal y como lo planteó Kaio, llegando a mi mente la idea perfecta para cumplir tal meta… Que se encuentra al lado del muchacho de mismo nombre que su padre, y que analizando su físico, caigo en cuenta que de igual manera que Jake, es su hermano… Hijos solamente de Cristopher._

_Una idea que me sabe a gloria, al darme cuenta que, aquella vez que los vimos juntos el comentó estaba trabajando en una investigación científica y que desafortunadamente varios colaboradores habían abandonado el proyecto al ver escasos resultados, y que en ese instante estaba reclutando gente… Sólo sería cuestión de ponerme en contacto con él y hacer todo aquello que hicieron Videl y Bulma para integrarse a la sociedad laboral. Sonrió satisfecho con el rumbo que he decidido tomar, dándome cuenta que mi familia ha emprendido el vuelo, percatándome que mi madre ya ha salido del edificio, poniendo en marcha su automóvil, recorriendo con suavidad las calles._

_La seguimos, yo con una opresión menos en el pecho, que se transforma en una insana ansiedad al saber, que regresara a lado de ese señor, a una vida que por lo que he visto, casi es perfecta… Casi, porque he visto a Natalie llorar, sufrir, y no la entendería, porque la he visto reír como nadie más. Llega a su hogar, donde las presencias de sus demás integrantes, se siente fuerte y cálida; ella entra y ve a Natalie sentada en el pequeño sofá, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, leyendo un gran libro, a Jake, sentado en el piso con la computadora en sus piernas, trabajando, y Cris sentado en el más grande de los sillones, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin ver nada… Ve a todos ellos, dejar sus actividades para recibirla con gusto, ella deja sus cosas en la puerta donde almacenan sus chaquetas y corre a sentarse con ellos, en especial, con su marido, quien la encierra entre sus brazos, haciendo ella recargue su cabeza en el hombro del señor, escuchando la plática de sus hijos y contando lo que hizo hoy… Cada uno narrando la rutina que lleva su vida._

_Algo dentro de mí me indica una leve felicidad por ver a mamá feliz, pero en algún momento, antes de irse a dormir, una vez que los demás ya descansan en sus camas, hace algo que me deja atónito, pensando… Observa la ventana, y con demasiada discreción, envía un beso al aire… Un beso que nadie nota más que yo, y que sintió dirigido a mí. Sorprendido, y sin mencionar tal acto, regreso junto a mi padre y hermano al edificio… Intrigado, abrumado por miles de emociones, que me llevan a considerar la idea, ella sabe estamos aquí… Que la vemos._

* * *

**_Otra vez pido una disculpa por la demora, que espero no se vuelva a repetir o extender tanto... Cómo les he dicho, puede que parezca algo tediosa, pero si leyeron bien, sabrán que ya viene lo mejor, aunque esto también lleva saltos de tiempo mayores. A partir de aquí, la vida que todos han llevado se comenzara a desmoronar... Aún no sabemos que hay entre las sombras, ¿Me acompañaran a descubrirlo?_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER_**

**_Alexandra: No sabes la emoción que sentí al recibir tu review, fue muy bonito y me dio energía para continuar este capítulo... Aprecio mucho el tiempo que te tomas en leer y en dejarme saber tus opiniones. Si, a veces también para mi resulta un enredo XD pero ya poco a poco se ira aclarando... El odio a Milk durara casi hasta al final (perdón XD) y si... Gohan y Nat harán de la narración lo que ellos creen sucede, así que hy muchas mas sorpresas! Muchas gracias n.n_**

**_Urbanita: Lamento la tardanza u.u Pero aquí está! Gracias por leer n.n_**

**_Vampira: Espero ya no estés asesinando lechugas, ellas no tienen la culpa de mi tardanza XD Gracias n.n _**

**_KiraTam: Si, ese era uno de los secretos, pero aún hay más XD Y cuidado con esa sombra! Gracias por leer n.n_**

**_Nineth: Gracias por leer n.n Te juro habrá muchas sorpresas!_**

**_Recuerden que pueden localizarme en mi facebook Xtrated Tibetana, ahí podrán preguntarme de todo ;P_**


End file.
